Hold Me Now
by ForeverShel
Summary: CH 8-REPOSTED *DIFFERENT PENNAME* In NM, edward left and Bella became a vamp, he thinks she is dead. Better than it sounds, BATTLE OF THE EXES begins. its my 2nd fanfic please read&listen 2 songs&REVIEW! Rated T 2 be safe....
1. Just a Regular Day?

**Hey everyone! So…I know that some of you liked my last story, I am just sad that I only got 13 reviews for all 7 chapters. So I want at least 5 reviews per chapter because I need to know how to improve the story. Okay so this is a filler chapter, kinda boring with just a depressed Bella.**

BPOV

5 months. 13 days. 3 hours. 5 months, 13 days, and 3 hours since _he_ left.

"I don't want you to come with me Bella."

He said he would stay forever.

"You…don't…. want…. me?"

The words were so strange.

"No."

The word rang in my ear, every time I heard it I felt like crying.

Stand in the rain, that's what I am doing, standing in the rain, enveloped in the pain. Hmm…song idea.

I looked at my phone.

**New Text Message from Jake**

_**Hey Bella, how about you come see me 2moro?**_

_**P.s. Victoria is getting closer to Forks, so you come or I will drag you here.**_

I texted him back, I would go anyways, just because it was something to do and Jake always made me feel better.

_**What about Charlie? Him & Billy goin fishin?**_

New Text Message from Jake

_**Yeah, see ya there! **__**=P Luv ya Bells!**_

Poor Jake, he loves me when I could never love him more than a brother, all because _he_ ruined any chances of me being happy when he 'fell in love' with me then 'fell out of love' with me. _Him…_

Yeah, luv ya 2, but like a brother Jake! =^}

Well its time to go to school, at least Mike and Angela were still friends with me. Everyone else joined the "I Hate Bella" club that started when I first met Lauren. Well someone got her back, with that hideous haircut she got a month ago.

Slowly, and dazed I drove to school, wishing I could see that shiny silver Volvo that would never be there again. I would never see it there or anywhere else for that matter.

"Bella, hey there so you working tomorrow?"

"No, Mike I am going to La Push to see Jake."

"Again? Okay…well Saturday everyone is going to the movies, Angela and I are going, maybe you want to go with me, as friends."

"Friends? Sure, nice to see you finally understand that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, well after months, you get used to it."

He laughed it off but I still felt bad even though he was creepy in the stalker-ish way. But, after _he_ left, I was never the same, and I was even more resistant against dates.

All the way up until lunch, I spaced out in class. Just thinking of nothing, almost as if I was nonexistent. The teachers knew better than to act like I was part of the class. Mostly, I wrote a new song about my feelings for Edward. Well, I kind of wrote a song. If I had eternity that is what I would do. Though, I never would have eternity because they left.

In lunch, I sat in between Angela and Mike. Gym well gym was gym…it always stunk mostly because I was the outcast of the class because I was clumsy.

I went home and finished my homework, even though it wasn't the best job on homework.

Then, I started dinner for Charlie and me. I chose fish and chips for dinner. Easy but required using my hands. Something that would keep me busy.

"Hey, Bells, tomorrow morning Billy and I are going fishing. Did you want me to bring you to see Jake?"

"No, I am just going to drive down late morning. How was work?"

My voice was just a monotone, just boring and lifeless-Charlie's description of me after _he _left. Wow, I was thinking about him so much today. I wish he would just come back.

"Good. But it was slow so we played cards all day. What about school?"

"That is good. School was the usual, nothing interesting. Oh, but Saturday, I might go to the movies, with Mike and Angela, and some other people."

Though, I wish I could spend the night with- no, I can't think of them, it just hurts too much.

"That sounds fun. What movie?"

"I am not sure, now eat."

"Yes, ma'am."

The rest of dinner just dragged on silently. Then, I cleaned up dinner and the dishes. Charlie went to watch a baseball game, so I said goodnight and went to bed. The window was open, so I closed the blinds, otherwise I would be in an psychiatric hospital tomorrow.

Soon, the dream started. This dream was different from the others.

It was gloomy and me and _him _were in his meadow.

"Bella, I have missed you so much."

"Edward?" I ran to him and he wrapped his stone cold arms around my waist.

"I love you, Isabella."

"Really?" My heart soared, he loved me! But what about that the day he left me?

"Haha, of course not….don't you remember the day in the forest Bella? You fell for it again. Such a silly little human. Hey Jasper, you think we should make Bella our little pet?"

"Yes, it would help me resist blood."

I woke up screaming my lungs off, I just couldn't stop until I could barely breathe. I wrapped my arms around my knees; I was falling apart. It would never get better. Never. Only worse.

I am pretty sure that I fell back asleep, dreamlessly. That was lucky. Then, my alarm clock went off, even though music reminded me of him, I still liked it, I even wrote some songs about how I felt when he was here and gone. But, I had to turn my alarm clock off the song was too much.

So, I walked to the bathroom and stripped down and got in the shower, rubbing my favorite strawberry shampoo in my hair. Slowly, I got dressed and finished my routine. Running to my truck, hoping to be with Jake soon because he always made me smile no matter how I felt.

Even though I had a feeling something was going to happen, I didn't care. I really didn't care what happened to me because I wanted _him_ back, and I could never get that so nothing mattered. Part of me, part of me hated him because he left me. He lied and said he loved me when in fact he didn't. Why me, why not Lauren or Jessica or that quiet girl with the crazy hair in my calculus class? All I wanted to know was why me? I spent the half the car ride debating over this.

Then, the worst but maybe best thing happened. I saw her. Red fiery hair blowing in the wind as she stopped my truck with one hand. This was it, my last moments of life, no more suffering! But, Charlie…well he would understand that I wasn't suffering, wouldn't he?

I thought of _him, _no, Edward (I had to cherish his name) all I could, his voice, his face, everything. No matter if he loved me or not, I would always love him. Until death when I can no longer be attached to his soul, even when I am in the afterlife-I will love him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to remember then. No longer forbidden to remember, but always terrified to forget. Always I would be in love with the bronze-haired god even when he was a vampire, even when he broke my heart beyond repair.

"Bella! I have been looking for you, what happened to Edward? Did he leave you?"

"Yes, he did. He left me to face my life alone and broken."

"Well then, let's kill you now and avenge James!"

I held my breath, waiting for it to end. His angel face filled my mind. Hmm, my guardian angel. Edward Cullen, my soul mate. Pain, and werewolves? NO! I want it to end not continue for eternity…

**Okay, so a long boring chapter but next chapter I will tell you about what happens to Bella and I will give you a look on Edward's suffering. I know it doesn't seem like an interesting story now but really it is….I hope well I think it is pretty cool. Sorry for grammar mistakes I just wanted to post this. Sorry about the spacing, the computer is being retarded and I don't know how to fix it, you know? **

**FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14 a.k.a. FLVAC-14**

**Thank you to those who checked out my poll! Thanx for reding-NOW REVIEW, pretty please with a Cullen on top?!?!?! Go ahead, you know ya want to. 5 reviews and I will update, maybe even today or tonight!!! REVIEW OR NO UPDATES! I HAVE 33 VIEWS BUT ONLY 1 REVIEW THT JUST HURTS! Please I will update everyday I just want 5 reviews at least for each update just say 'tht sucked' or 'wow good job' even 'cool....' is accepted! Just come on I review at least once every couple of chapters-i could have added the 2nd chapter by now!**


	2. Pain Between Soul Mates

Hey, so I just joined yesterday pretty cool, they have a fan fiction group and I joined but I still love this site better! Cuz what would I do without my Fans here? Even if you barely review oh well at least I enjoy fan fiction enough to make stories! Well on with the story…I have it planned out I just have to type but it is Monday so idk when I will have time…maybe???? But I think I should give you more to review. 5 reviews or no chapter 3 and it is ALL Edward, just you reading his thoughts!!!!!…Hm are you having second thoughts about reviewing? (Thought so…)

**BPOV**

Well, thank you to the werewolves but you should have come earlier or not at all. Now I was being changed into a vampire-gosh it was so painful but if I screamed, Charlie might find me. I had to protect the secret world of vampires for I would soon be one.

Be alone forever without Edward! It hurt so much because of the change why not add a little more and get the benefit of remembering. It was agonizing, unbearable but living forever knowing that Edward didn't love me or want me…. that pain was worse-Far Worse! Edward, I wonder if he thinks of me at all? No, why would he-he doesn't love me like I love him.

I would go wherever he would go. I would guide him through the darkest of his days, if only he could come find me right now-I would give everything just for him to love me. Anything.

"What did I do wrong, why doesn't he love me still?" that was all I could think of as a huge russet colored wolf sat next to me, heat radiating from him when all I longed to do was be enveloped in the familiar cold, solid arms of my soul mate.

Softly, I was singing my song that I wrote about my feelings after Edward left me. Jacob listened intently and I watched as he cried, then soon enough through the pain and rejection I started to cry too.

Take me and let me in  
Don't break me and shut me out

[Chorus:]  
So take me and let me in  
Don't break me and shut me out

I lit my pain on fire  
And I watched it all burn down  
Now I'm dancing in the ashes  
And there's no one else around  
Cause I wanna be apart of something  
This is just the story of a broken soul

[Hook:]  
As days go by, my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by

[Chorus x2]

I'm burning in the heavens  
And I'm drowning in a hell  
My soul is in a coma  
And none of my friends can doubt  
That I'm reaching out and getting nothing  
This is just the story of a broken soul

[Hook]  
[Chorus x2]

Don't shut me out

Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same  
Put your fist up and vent your pain

[Hook]  
[Chorus x2]  
[Hook]

Take Me  
Don't Break Me

"Bella, Jacob will stay with you during the transformation. We made it look like your truck exploded, so you don't have to worry about missing person's case. Okay? And Victoria is dead now, so you won't have to worry about her either."

"Yeah…th-thanks…s-s-s-Sam."

It hurt so much that I couldn't even talk one sentence.

"Goodbye, have a nice life, I hope your situation approves."

I gave a weak smile in response. I couldn't see Charlie anymore it would endanger him. Poor Charlie, I would miss him so much. I couldn't stop crying now. I hated Victoria! Hated her to the core of my soul, she put me through this torture, now I had to spend forever in the closet thing to hell on Earth.

EPOV

Anything, I would give anything to be with my Bella. I wonder if she thinks of me or if she has already found someone to love her. I just needed to know.

All I pictured was her face, her scent, and her clumsiness. It was my fault that I left, I probably left her thinking "What did I do wrong, why doesn't he love me still?" You did everything right Bella and I never stopped loving you, I continue to love you more as we are apart.

Maybe I could just go see her? No, definitely not, that would ruin everything I was aiming for her, I would ruin her happiness-if she had any that is. I walked over to my piano and started to play Bella's lullaby.

The sweet melody filled the room and my mind, I thought of the first time I played it for her. Her face was so beautiful as she turned to look at me while I played it perfectly for her, my angel, my love, my beautiful Isabella.

I ruined her and her happiness…all of it-well that is if she still loved me like I loved her, but is that really possible. She loved on I told her that I didn't want her, of course she moved on. I needed to see her. If I left now, then I could see her by tomorrow afternoon. I just prayed that I wasn't already too late.

"Alice, will she forgive me?"

"I don't know my powers are having a glitch for her future. I don't know. Can I come?"

"Fine, but I want to speak to her alone myself first okay?"

"Yeah, while you talk to her I will go shopping. JASPER I AM GOING TO SEE BELLA WITH EDWARD! LOVE YOU AND I WILL SEE YOU LIKE TOMORROW OR SOMETHING! DON'T WORRY I WILL CALL YOU TONIGHT! BYE!"

"YEAH LOVE YOU TOO ALI BYE!"

"Come on Edward Let's move it. If we go now we will see her by tomorrow afternoon!"

"I know."

I was driving as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough to see her before tomorrow. I wish I was already there, that I never left her.

But that could never be. At least I would see her soon.

**~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~**

**CPOV-Charlie**

"Charlie? We found her truck, but there was an explosion. We have no trace of her or her body. I am so sorry for your lost. We searched but there is no one in those woods. The accident happened yesterday, by the looks of it, besides that is when she was reported missing by Billy Black right."

"Yeah, he said Jacob has been in his room crying the whole time. I am sorry but I have to go."

She was dead. Bella, my sweet baby girl was dead. I was so numb that I was barely alive. So this was how Bella felt, empty like someone just carved you right out. There was no hope. They didn't even find her body. If she ran away, she would've told me. I know her and she would have. I just leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the floor. I couldn't believe the news.

I couldn't help but thinking, 'if they never left would she still be alive?' Her death had nothing to do with them but would it be different if they had stayed. It didn't matter, there was no going back, at least her suffering was over. He killed her soul when he left, the explosion just killed off the rest of her.

Bella, you used to have such a sparkling personality, a true loss because you were the best daughter in the world. But was I the best dad? I don't think so but Bella used to tell me so, after he left she used to tell me everyday when I asked if I could help her in any way.

**OKAY NOW REVIEW, AND YOU MAY HAVE A FULL EDWARD POV CHAPTER 2MORO!!!! 5 REVIEWS!**

**FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14**


	3. Grief, Pain, Guilt, and maybe Surrender?

Hey, I wanted to update on 5-5-09 but I had homework and stuff to do. Plus my fave TV show, House was on. Anyways, I am not holding you responsible for reviewing but thank you to nessieness for reviewing for Chapter 1 and 2 and being my first reviewer on this fanfic! Thanks so much _nessieness_. You will be in my fave authors list, I guarantee it! I would also like to thank my other reviewer, _ZeMOMO_ for giving me a constructive review, so I had to add more detail- I am not mad at any comments I don't get mad unless you say "oh that totally *bleep* stunk like *bleep* you shouldn't write at all" yeah but thanks to my reviewers and my readers. Here is your promised Edward Point Of View, please enjoy….I hope you do but it kinda stinks but I tried, you know? Lyrics may be wrong but oh well. Enjoy!

EPOV

Oh my god! My head was about to explode.

"Alice! Shut UP!"

"Well, sorry that I am excited to see my best friend! Gosh, you are such a jerk when Bella isn't around!"

Yata, yata, yata….I am nervous about Bella I don't need the pixie spilling her future plans all over my plate. I think Bella will be upset if she hasn't moved on which I am sure I will arrive in Forks and find her in Mike Newton's arms. She probably won't even remember me. I mean who would remember your vampire soul mate who you believe didn't even think existed in the first place.

"Look, I am trying to consider what to say to her, I don't need to know what you plan to do to Bella for the rest of eternity, besides you know she hates shopping!"

"Well, maybe she missed me so much that she changed her mind."

"Fine, just try to be a little quieter. Please."

"Well, only because you said please."

Finally, peace and quiet.

_So Bella, I only left to keep you safe, I never meant to hurt you. Will you take me back?_

Then, I kept answering my own questions, _"No I won't take you back! Never, Edward you broke me beyond repair. Besides I already moved on. Now leave and never come back."_

I know that what I did was wrong, and whatever happens, I deserve but I was so nervous. I love her and could never love anyone else like I love her. The question is does she feel the same for me? I wonder if Alice could answer that question.

"No, I can't I am sorry I just can't see her."

"Oh, well thank you anyways. And here we are."

"Wait why is the road to La Push covered with people and police cars."

I saw the vision. Alice and I exchanged a worried glance.

"No, Alice she promised to be safe!"

"Why else would I see it though? I think I should go with you."

" I don't know, fine, wait. Do you hear that? It sounds like Bella."

"Yeah. But why is she singing?"

"I don't know Alice."

Hmm…I didn't know she sang. Well Charlie was here, but Bella's truck wasn't. Maybe it died.

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Quietly, I knocked on the door as the song came to an end. We had stood at the door listening to the whole song. Did she write that after I left?

"Edward, Alice? You guys already heard the news?"

"What news, Charlie?" Alice said and I added a simple comment to clarify.

"We came to see Bella."

"Oh, you didn't hear the news then, please come in."

Now I was worried, it was Bella, what's is wrong with her?

"Yesterday, Bella was driving to see her friend, Jacob Black. On the way there, her truck exploded, they didn't find her body but they said that the explosion was so horrible that her body could have practically evaporated. Bella was pronounced dead on the scene. But before you go, I need you to listen to something."

Bella, my Bella, my love was de-de-dead. Dead. Gone. Never to return. Ever again.

Alice was at my side sobbing but I couldn't even talk. Charlie looked numb and that is how I felt. The music started and I started to sob as I heard the sad words coming from my angel's voice. A voice that would never again be heard.

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

As one beautiful, yet painful song ended another began. She really must be an angel. She looks like one, talks like one, kisses like one, sings like one, maybe she walks like one too, she is just more used to using her wings, not her feet. I miss her so much, all the way to my core. But why would an angel fall in love with a vampire? I was in love with an angel.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever

So that is what it was like for her when I left her, said I didn't want her. All I could ever want was her. Her beautiful hair, and lips that pressed against mine so eagerly, and her sparkling personality that made happiness spread through every inch of my body. Her love was the best, how she could love a monster like me was a complete mystery that could never be solved. Now, I had to fulfill my own wishes, I had to go to the Volturi.

"Edward, no! You can't! I am sorry Charlie but we have to go, I am so dearly sorry for her death. I really will miss her because she was my best friend."

"I understand, it is very troubling news."

"I would stay but Edward will probably do something horrible if he doesn't have supervision."

"Yeah, Renee has been sobbing on the phone for an hour, I had to hang up before my phone bill went through the roof."

"Yeah, I am sure Bella is at peace, wherever she may be at the moment."

Alice, tell me I am dreaming. Bella. Dead. I. Caused. Her. Pain. I need Bella, need her so desperately. Stupid Edward, she probably said the same thing millions of times but you didn't come back and she can't.

We walked out.

"Alice, please?"

"No. You have to live, Bella would want that, you know she would."

"Yeah, she told me that once."

"Well, how about we all enroll in that big boarding school in Seattle next year. It would help Jasper."

"Yeah, all I need is a constant reminder that Bella is gone."

"Yeah, well suck it up, Bella did and she needs you to prove yourself before you throw your life away."

Thanks for reading, I know lots of songs but it shows you how Bella relates to Edward leaving. But oh well, I really hope you enjoyed it, I would love some reviews but oh well I can't make you! I will update maybe Friday, I havv a b-day party to go 2 and I can't go on fanfiction everyday. =```( But how about I write up a chapter or maybe two, then I type them this weekend and post. NO guarantees but I will try really hard to update asap thanx again to _nessieness and ZeMOMO_! I hope I added enough details but it is hard because it is a pained emotion.

**FreaksLikeVampiresAreCooler-14**

**Lyrics: **

**Stand in the rain-Superchick**

**Already Gone-Kelly Clarkson**

**Your Guardian Angel-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	4. My New Life As A Vampire

Hey here is chapter 4. less of me talking and more of you reading!!!! ;D

**Thanx to: ZeMOMO, Hermione'sBFF454, Bookworm5509, and Maxlight5396 for reviewing Chapter 3. Now please read on….**

**BPOV**

Slowly, painfully slow the venom pulled out of my toes and my fingers. My heart beat faster as the burning subsided. One last heartbeat and then I opened my eyes to a clear new world.

It was official I was a vampire. Doomed to walk the Earth alone, without _him_. Forever. I turned to look at Jacob; he was in his human form. His eyes were deeply sad.

"Bells, I have to go soon. Did you need help hunting animals?"

"We may be of service for that task. Hello, my name is Alex Stone and this is my girlfriend Emily Stone."

I turned around to see a gorgeous male vampire, with golden eyes and wispy brown hair. Of course, he had nothing against…Edward. I forced his name out. Next to the male was a beautiful female with long black hair and golden eyes. She practically almost gave Rosalie a run for her money, but not quite.

"Hi, I am Bella. I noticed your eyes, so you guys drink animal blood, right?"

"Yes, and you are a new born vampire. May I ask who your friend is?"

"Oh, this is my best friend Jacob, he kind of turns into a wolf when he gets angry. Like a werewolf, you know?"

"Ah, I see well we can help you hunt. You can join our coven and we will help you discover any powers if you have some."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then Bells."

I felt like crying but no tears came. Jake was crying though. I would miss him, he was my best friend and I loved him like a brother.

"Will we stay in touch, Jake?"

"I am not sure, I guess so though. I should go back to Leah now, she will be worried."

"Tell her I will miss her, and tell the pack I will miss them too."

"Yeah, Bye."

He wrapped his arms around my new cold waist, he felt like he was on fire.

"Bye, Jake. I love you."

"Me too."

With that he walked away, I didn't even now if I would ever see him again. I wish I could cry. Even just one little tear.

"Well, Bella-"

"Please, call me Izzy. I am a new vampire, I need a new name now."

"Okay, Izzy. Let's hunt! Afterwards we will go to our house in Seattle, then we can go shopping!"

"Hahaha, okay Emily!" What an Alice! No, I must not think of them.

"You okay Izzy?"

"Yeah, I am fine Alex. Just remembering the first vampires I met."

"Oh, did they leave you?"

"Uh-huh, but I don't really want to talk about it. I want to diminish my thirst."

"Good idea, okay follow us, try to keep up."

They dashed off, so fast, so I hurried after them. I watched as everything flew by, yet I could see it all as if I were moving in slow motion. I followed their scent and was soon a couple paces ahead of them.

"Okay, stop here."

I slowed down.

"Now, Izzy, close your eyes. Be very quiet and listen and smell for an animal."

I did as I was told, I could here a stream. Near there, I smelt a sweet smell. I followed it.

"Oh, no! She is after a human."

Quickly, I turned around, stopped breathing and ran east. I smelled something over in that direction. I found a heard of deer and pounced, quickly draining the Buck of the heard. After him, I drained another and another. I fed until the burning in my throat stopped.

"Wow, great job. Okay I will race you to the southeast, okay? We live there."

"Come on! I bet that I can beat you Emily."

"Alex, is the fastest."

I sprinted off, within a half hour I came to a yellow mansion with blue shutters and white trim. Alex and Emily's smell was all around the house. 10 seconds later, Emily said, "Like it? I picked it out, Alex lost a race against me."

"Yeah, but it is kind of masculine. Well if you close your eyes it is."

Emily and me started laughing as she pulled me up to her room, and into her HUGE closet.

"Here, put this blue shirt on with these skinny jeans and these black heels."

I did as she sad then looked in the mirror. I looked unbelievable. The dark skinny jeans accented the baby blue ruffle shirt. And the little black heels with gems were so adorable.

"Woah, I look…"

"Beautiful, vampalious, like an awesome person just picked out a perfect shopping outfit?"

"Yes, but my eyes. Too bad they aren't gold like yours." I looked down.

"Here, wear these contacts. Wait-"

"What?"

"I can change appearances."

"Okay, that's pretty awesome."

I turned and looked in the mirror. I had gold eyes and green hair.

"Oh my god! Change the hair, but cool power!"

"Yup, it is like the coolest power I know."

"There, let's have black hair with some electric blue streaks. PERFECT!"

She dragged me out of the house to a blue convertible.

"It's a Dodge Viper SRT 10."

"Wow! Nice car!"

We got in her car and raced down the road out of the woods and into the city.

**(a/n: I did some research and it was a vamptastic car. Check it out ****.com/bar?q=what+is+an+expensive+sports+car%3F&page=1&qsrc=0&ab=3&u=http%3A%2F%.com%2F**** )**

"On the way home, we should get you a Ferrari or something. Oh, how about a Ferrari F430! Yes, perfect in red."

"What about a Ducati 848? I looked it up on the web one time. I used to ride motorcycles with Jake."

"Hm, I didn't quite take you as a biker girl, but yeah and we can get you a Ferrari F430 too!"

"Okay…say since we live in Seattle. We should go to that boarding school here."

Within 10 minutes we were at the mall.

"Well you have fantastic control against human blood, so let's enroll next year. Here we are! Um…let's go to Forever 21, then Charlotte Russe, then Coach. Oh, and then DSW for shoes."

"Okay."

"We can go to Verizon for your phone and Apple to get you a laptop and an iPod. Let's get you some décor for your room."

"I don't like a lot of money spent on me-"

"It is your money now too! Now, come on we have some serious shopping to do."

She put on a game face and so did I. We started laughing as she pulled me into an awesome looking store filled with colorful clothes.

After 5 hours of shopping, we were carrying so many bags that I could barely see 10 feet ahead of me. We drove home and then back to a store filled with accessories for the home. We had to have a truck follow us home after she paid for everything. Wow, I don't even want to know how much she spent.

"Alex? Can you help us decorate Izzy's room?"

"Yeah. Sure. By the way Drew is here."

"Drew!"

"Who is Drew?"

"I am Emily's twin brother. Hey, you must be Izzy."

"Yeah. Hi, Drew."

Now, he was handsome, with his dark hair over his golden eyes. If I had to compare him to _him_, well _he _would win, but Drew would be second.

"So, can I provide you ladies with some help?"

"Yeah, Drewsky, you boys can move the furniture and paint while Iz and I get all her clothes put away and personalize everything. Tommorrow, we will hang up the wall stuff. Once the paint is dry, your room will be 99.9% finished."

"Okay. Shall we?"

"We shall Izzy."

"'Kay Drew."

"Hey, Alex, stop sticking your tongue down my lil' sister's throat while I am in the room."

Everyone started to laugh as we go to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next Day

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ready to see the finished masterpiece, Iz?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Afterwards you can join us in the music room, we are a band and we need a lead singer and song writer. We heard you in the shower, you are officially part of the band, Contagious Edge."

"Thanks, for the room, for everything Emi. You are like already my best friend I have only known you for 48 hours."

She laughed and pulled me into my room. It smelt like coconut and vanilla. It was a light blue with a light brown trim. The king sized bed was a dark blue and cream mixture of colors that looked perfect against the walls. My laptop was on the desk connected to a touch screen monitor. Next to that was a regular sized flat screen. The wood floors were decorated with fluffy light brown rugs.

I had a huge bathroom with a vanity, shower, and bathtub. Then, a really big walk in closet stuffed and color-coded with clothes, jewelry, bags, and shoes. A sharply clear mirror surrounded by a golden antique looking frame. All the colors of the bedroom were creatively mixed and spread through the bathroom and the closet.

I loved it all!

"Emi-I-Love-It! Thank you so much!"

"Okay, come on let's go to the music room. I want to hear all of the songs you have!"

She screamed the first part then whispered in my ear so only I could hear her.

"And, Drew has been dying to see you again. He totally is crushing on you. Don't worry though, he won't rush you into anything. I told him that you were kind of like mourning a lost love. That you needed some time to recover, if you could. He understands. Isn't he just the coolest person ever? He plays guitar and rides motorcycles, like you do."

"Hey Izzy, play us a tune?"

"Sure Alex, you guys try to keep okay? 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

"That was great, play us some more!"

I played Stand in the Rain, Take Me, Already Gone, and Your Guardian Angel. I was sad about not being with _him_ and his family, but I had a new family and maybe soon I would have a new boyfriend. Drew couldn't replace Edward or fill the hole that Edward left, but he could cover up the hole and distract me. I could live in the present. Not think of the future or the past but only the moment I was living in.

Hope you liked it! Next Chapter…BOARDING SCHOOL! A.K.A. The Cullens Encounter Izzy, Izzy Stone!

**Stand in the Rain-Superchick**

**Take Me-Papa Roach**

**Already Gone-Kelly Clarkson**

**Your Guardian Angel-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes-Kelly Clarkson**

**GO ahead! Review!**


	5. The Encounter Boarding School

Hey-here is the long awaited chapter 5, sorry I had a music concert and make-up work from when I was absent……ya so I hope you like it

BPOV

A COUPLE MONTHS AFTER IZZY IS 'BORN' LOL

Drew zipped past me on his motorcycle. He was such a show off some times.

"Go slow much Iz?"

"No, Drewsky I don't. You just think you go fast because you can't even see me when I am 200 miles ahead of you."

"Yeah right, babe!"

Oh, he is so cute when he does that. He uses sarcasm and charm twisted together. Even _he_ couldn't do that as good as Drew. My boyfriend. Of course I still loved Edward, but that could never be and I was mad for being used like I was. Drew wouldn't use me. Never.

"Yeah I am right."

Although, he couldn't out-insult me!

"Fine, how about a race, my dearest Izzy?"

It's on now! My motorcycle can totally beat his.

"Okay, honey-EAT MY DUST!"

I said it seductively so he would be "dazzled" for a second, giving me a head start. We raced and I laughed the whole way home. I got off my lovely Ducati and started for the mansion. Well, Drew had other plans.

"Where are you going? Remember the winner gets to kiss the loser."

I laughed but obeyed. He always made the loser seem glorified and the winner had to always 'show sportsmanship' as Drew put it.

"Good race, but you do know that I let you win."

"Yeah right-"

"BOTH OF YOU GET IN HERE, IN A HALF AN HOUR WE ARE GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL!"

Emily. She can't be rushed. She always goes chaotic when Alex isn't right next to her. Shopping is the only anti-Alex cure, she was such an Alice. But she actually did care about me and she was my best friend.

"Yes, Miss Emily. Of course, right away ma'am."

"Don't sass your little sister Drew-berry."

Drew got mad then, he absolutely hated girlish nicknames. He was a funny guy, and he was sweet and lightly competitive. I don't know how he stayed single until he met me.

He took my hand and walked me in to my room. He said that I needed help loading my stuff into my Ferrari. Yeah right, I am even stronger than him. That was mostly because I was a newborn vampire. He ran all the boxes out so fast that if I wasn't a vampire and known better, I would have thought that they disappeared into thin air. Well, if vampires exist why not magical disappearing boxes?

"Izzy, come on, everything is packed and Emily has called a meeting."

Haha, Emily and her meetings, make sure everything is in tip-top shape. She had a plan for everything and a place for everything.

***Flashback***

"No, Izzy, the magazines go in that bucket."

"But these are magazines too."

"Yeah but that is a whole different genre of magazines."

***End of Flashback***

She spent an hour that day teaching me how I should organize magazines. It was torture. I mean I was immune to shopping, in fact I enjoyed it now. But, I hated Emily's rules and such.

"Izzy, is ALL of your stuff packed?"

"Yes, Emily. Drew is all packed too. Alex packed last night. ARE YOU ALL PACKED?"

I looked at her like I was expecting a no.

"Of course-"

"It better be!"

Drew and Alex started cracking up with me and Emmy rolled her eyes.

(a/n: Emmy is Emily's nickname.)

"Shall we go to boarding school?"

Fluidly, we all walked out of the house. Vampire. Being a vampire is the most amazing thing ever, and I thought it would be torture. Well sometimes it was, but i Drew helped to cover the hole that Edward left, but he couldn't fill it back up. I would never be whole again without Edward.

I was driving my Ferrari, Alex was driving the Ford F-150, Emmy was driving her Viper and Drew was driving his Ducati. Lucky! Mine was in the back of Alex's truck.

We put on our band's album with the windows rolled down, Drew kept driving his motorcycle right next to my car. He usually did that, said he had to be near me every once in awhile because he never knew if I would experience one of my famous 'breakdowns'.

Within, ten minutes we were at the school. It was opening weekend, the end of summer and the start of school. We already had our room info and schedules so we headed off in our different directions. Luckily Emmy and me would share a room together. Alex and Drew-not so much. Human roommates, but they had very good control, so I wasn't worried.

"Hey Izzy, vampire speed unpack because we seriously need to get ready for tonight's Battle of the Bands."

"Yeah, I can't wait. We get to perform in front of the whole school! Go Contagious Edge!"

"HA! Yeah, we rock, we roll."

"Living forever is our goal."

One day simultaneously, Emmy and I made that little chant. There I was unpacked.

"Okay, wait can I go see Drew really quick, he has my motorcycle keys."

"Yeah, oh and get your CD back too."

"Yup."

Drew stole my new CD, I always made new songs. Somewhere solos and I recorded them and he loved to listen to me sing all day long, just like I love to have him play guitar while I sang a song. I walked so fast to the boys' dorm that I could've sworn that I saw Jasper. But why would Jasper, who almost killed me for a paper cut be in a boarding school filled with humans? My stupid birthday, they left after that horrible infamous day. I loathed that day. I ran to Room 17, which was where Drew was. He was listening to my newest song, Addicted. (a/n: by Kelly Clarkson) I listened to the half of the song before knocking.

EPOV

There was a dark haired girl with electric blue streaks in her hair, she was standing in front of my dorm room. She must know my roommate. Vampire, she was a vampire. Strange. I couldn't see her face but she sort of smelled like Bella. But Bella was dead.

A guy with dark hair and golden eyes opened the door with a smile when he saw her.

BPOV

Drew opened the door smiling at me.

"Izzy, hey babe, what's up?"

I was momentarily dazzled because I felt like someone was staring at me. I could feel their eyes boring into me. Oh well, who really cares?

"Um…motorcycle keys and my new CD. Give them back. Now!"

"Yes darling, here you are. Wanna see my room?"

He was stalling my, inviting me to stay. Emmy would be a tad mad but who really cares.

"Er, sure I guess so."

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in, sitting me on his bed. Then he played Low (a/n: by Kelly Clarkson). He just stood there for a second before the door opened. He looked, I didn't.

"Hey, I am Drew Reynolds. This is my girl Izzy Stone. You must be my roommate."

I wasn't expecting the voice I heard next. A velvet voice, but I didn't dare look at him, he wouldn't recognize me but it would hurt too much look at him, as beautiful as he was. I just couldn't cause myself that pain.

"Yes, I am Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Cool, wait Cullen like Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yeah, he is my creator."

"I used to know him, he changed me and my sister Emily."

"Small world."

I blocked out their voices and listened to the next song, this was one of the band's songs. Drew sang this one. It was called Face Down. He wrote it when I told him I was abandoned. Of course Edward never abused me though. I don't think Edward would even if he didn't love me. (a/n: by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.)

Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.  
_[x2]_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
he's coming round again.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_[x2]_

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

"Cool song. Was that you singing?"

"Yes, it was. I wrote it for Izzy. She was never abused but she went through a tough break up."

I had my shield around Drew always, so I wasn't surprised when he used his telepathy to talk to me.

_Can I punch his face in? He is THE Edward Cullen right?_

_Yeah, he is, and no you can't I don't want him to know that it is me. Not yet. Maybe tonight at Battle of The Bands._

_Okay. I love you Izzy, you know that right? That I am always on your side?_

_Yeah I know that. I Love You too Drew-berry!_

_Hey no girlish nicknames ok baby-cakes?_

_OMG Shut up!_

I left after that and I ran to tell Emily what happened. Unfortunately, I saw Emmett and Jasper on the way there. They luckily didn't know it was me. Phew!

"Emmy!"

"Yeah?"

Oh great, I saw Alice and Rosalie in our room. They couldn't recognize me because my hair was in my face, like it has been since we got to this school.

"Izzy?"

"Oh, never mind. I got my keys and the CD. I am gonna go get ready now."

Hope you like it. I would've updated sooner but I hated the first chapter 5, soo….. and I had my school music concert, make-up work and I was sick…..yup! I REALLY HOPE TO UPDATE 2moro! Okay, Review is you want to. P.s. ZeMOMO, did I add enough detail to this chapter? ZeMOMO is such an awesome reviewer cuz she tells me that I should fix this and that. So let us all thank her cuz her and ElectricTouch's reviews made this chapter as good as I think it is.

*Thanx to my reviewers:* (EXHIBIT A)

Saturday's Dawn

Maxlight5396

ZeMOMO

Honey Beaver

ElectricTouch

sherry bisel

and

Hermione'sBFF454

Reviewing gives you your wishes for what you want the next chapter to be like and they also make me update faster. AND you get your name in one of the chapters. Exhibit A is only a couple lines above this sentence.


	6. Battle of The Bands or The Boys

Hey I wanted to post last night but I went to the movies with my BFF. Yeah Ghosts of Girlfriends Past is a funny movie…sorry I wanted to post but here you are!

BPOV

I decided that I should wear my dark skinny jeans, and an electric blue tank top with my black colored vest with purple stripes. I put on my long heart and peace sign necklace. I always wore my 'D' necklace that Drew gave me. He put it on and I feared that if I took it off, he may not love me anymore, and then I really would be alone for an eternity. I mean don't get me wrong; I love Drew but not as much as I loved Edward. There was no way to measure my love for Edward it was also incomparable. No one could hurt me as much as Edward did when he said that he didn't love me. I had to stop thinking of Edward, so he went to the same school as me. He didn't love me-big surprise there! Worst, he was Drew's roomie. I went to Drew when I was in pain over Edward, when I felt useless. How could I do that if Edward was there?

"Iz-Come on! We need to go to the festival. Get out here, now!"

"Okay, Emmy."

We walked down to the festival in silence. She had her guitar; I had my voice and myself. We were in back of the 'stage' that was outside, they wanted a battle of the bands to start, then fireworks, and then the finalists would perform. Drew came up to me.

"It's okay. So what if he is here? I am here for you now and only me and your music matters. Don't think of them, you can do this babe. I know you can."

"I know, but what if they find out it is me?"

"Who cares? If I need to I will defend you."

"Okay, Drewsky, thanks."

"Anything for you. Now shall we go rock their socks off?"

"Ha, yeah. We rock, we roll."

"And living forever and rock the audience's socks off is our goal…. yata yata yata. Let's rock." Alex wasn't good at Emmy's part of out little chant thing. We walked onto the stage and Drew introduced us.

"Hey, I am the bass guitarist, Drew. This is my girl Izzy, the lead singer. This is my lil' twin sister Emily, the other guitarist. And this is her man, Alex, the drummer."

Then in unison we all said:

"We are Contagious Edge."

I wanted to play something to warm up the crowd first so we played Shut Up and Let Me Go **(a/n: by The Ting Tings.) **Then, we playedTeenagers **(a/n: by My Chemical Romance.) **When I looked into the crowd I saw _them._ Emmett was staring at me funny, he couldn't tell it was me because of my hair and my looks changed a tad when I was changed. He was concentrating so hard; it scared me. Edward looked toward me but I looked away. Our last song was Fight Inside **(a/n: by RED).** I wrote this song for Edward. I put the most feeling into this song.

Enemy  
Familiar friend  
My beginning and my end  
Knowing truth  
Whispering lies  
And it hurts again...

What I fear  
What I try  
The words I say and what I hide  
All the pain  
I want it to end  
But I want it again

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is breaking me again

It's still the same  
Pursuing pain  
Isn't worth the light I've gained  
We both know  
How this will end  
But I do it again

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is hurting me again  
And it finds me  
The war within me pulls me under  
And without you  
The fight inside is breaking me again

It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothing  
(It's everything)  
It's nothing  
It's everything

And it finds me  
The fight inside is coursing through my veins  
And it's raging  
The fight inside is hurting me again  
And it finds me  
The war within me pulls me under  
And without you  
The fight inside is breaking me again

It's breaking me  
It's breaking me

I'm falling apart  
I'm falling apart

Drew walked me over to the Cullens; he apologized for it with his telepathy.

I am sorry but Edward wanted our covens to meet.

_I forgive you Drewsky._

_Okay Hun. I won't let him hurt you. I HATE his guts!_

"Hey, Izzy. You are a really good singer!" Alice, always so enthusiastic, though she did look troubled by something, maybe she recognized me.

"Thanks. Um…" I acted like I didn't know her.

"Alice." Ha, she wasn't even suspious. Good, but they will find out soon enough.

"Okay, thanks Alice." I looked over at Drew so that the Cullens couldn't see my face. I didn't realize that Emmett could still see me. Finally he put 2 and 2 together. He knew I used to be Bella.

"Hey Izzy. So when did you change your name? I am offended that you didn't say hi to me."

"Hey Emmett. Sorry I must have been distracted. What reason would I have to ignore or dislike the Cullens?" I used extreme sarcasm on that statement. I liked them, but to be strong you can't show weakness. If I can look death in the face and laugh, then I can talk to the Cullens without showing my pain and love for them, but I didn't care. The pain drowned the love. I practically hated them.

"I can think of one." Well duh! Thank you Captain Obvious Drew.

"Drew, Izzy? What is going on?" Emmy, clueless because she didn't know the names of the first vampires that I knew, only Drew did.

"These are the first vamps that I met." Then, they left me alone. _He_ left me alone in the forest, to fend for myself in life. I wanted to punch Edward, how could he just lie to me like that.

"So who are the members of your little coven?"

"My _family_ you mean. This is my sister and best friend Emily and her boyfriend Alex. Drew is Emmy's twin and my boyfriend."

Edward looked like someone electrocuted him. Oh what is wrong Eddie-kins? Is it the fact that it isn't me against the world anymore?

"Oh, I see you moved on."

"What else can you do when you have forever? When someone dear to you leaves you, _FOREVER_?"

"Look can me and you talk Bella?" Urg! It is Izzy. I loathed the name Bella now.

"It is Izzy." Izzy like the tizzy whose hair is so not frizzy, as Alex once put it.

"Fine, Izzy can we talk?" I know what he meant but I was going to have some fun.

"Sure speak." It sounded like I was talking to a dog.

"I meant privately like just me and you."

"Awe! Just you and me. Really?" I faked enthusiasm and he fell for it. He smiled then said, "Yeah."

"Ha. Um…. I am not sure I mean you already wrecked my life and broke my heart once. Drew do you think I should give 5 minutes of my eternity."

"I can think of better uses." He winked but continued. "No, I don't want him to go anywhere with you, unless I am there." Awkward with them both there, with the two different versions of me.

"Why is that Drew? Scared that she might just fall back in love with me?" Maybe, but I am not the kind of person to fall for your trick twice.

"She wouldn't, she loves me not you. Otherwise she would have tried looking for you, she wouldn't have become MY girlfriend." Edward was getting really mad, and then out of nowhere he punched Drew. I didn't look for him because he doesn't love me.

"That's it, first you hurt her then punch me in the face for stating the truth." Now it was a full-blown fight between them.

"Stop! NOW!"

"Not until I teach him a lesson." Oh, he won't learn it.

"Drew, stop it. You too Edward." Slowly, they broke apart and everyone stared at me. Rosalie was brave enough to break the silence.

"Izzy, will you please forgive us?" What! Forgive them? Why should I?

"For abandoning me, killing my soul, taking away my happiness or for coming to ruin my life twice?" They all winced at that comment.

"Well, what did you expect? For me to let you guys rip my to shreds with open arms?"

Edward spoke this time.

"Izzy, I can explain. Please just let's go talk this out."

"I am done talking to you all. I am done with being disappointed. I won't let you hurt me. I have changed, I am not the same and I am not a stupid human anymore, never again will I be." I ran to my motorcycle; hopped on and blasted away. I just kept going. Then, I noticed I was heading to Forks. Maybe I could check in on my dad. I needed him to be there for me, to help me move on. I pulled up to his street then, knocked on the door. It opened, I heard my music playing in the background. He was crying.

"Can I help you?" No, but I sure can help you stop crying. He missed me, he really was the best dad in the world.

"Dad, its me. Bella. I need to talk to you. The reason I stayed away is because I am not human anymore, so everyone needs to think that I am dead, okay?" If I said I was a vampire he would probably either A.) freak out. B.) get killed by the Volturi. Or C.) both. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"What? No, Bella is dead." Ok. I needed to convince him that it was me.

"Well, dead as in no longer human yes, but its me. Did you want dinner or something?" He probably hasn't had a real meal in months. He needed his daughter to cook him real food.

"Bella?" Finally, yes I am Bella. Though I hated the name, I couldn't get mad at Charlie, my dad.

"Yes, its me. How about Chicken and mashed potatoes?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe you are alive-I mean not dead as in gone."

Hope you like it, thanks to my reviewers:

**BookWormTickledPink**

**ElectricTouch**

**Twilighterforlife**

**MickeyPizza214**

**Mikkey546**

**topaz eyed lullaby (a/n: cool name btw!)**

**.girl.713**

**Mgirl30311**

**Go ahead and review and your penname will be listed in chapter 7!**


	7. Interaction Sparks

**_*******FOR CHAPTER 8 OF THIS STORY I WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT PENNAME-NO 1 STOLE MY STORY! I JUST WANNA CHANGE IT AND I WILL POST TWO NEW STORIES ALONG WITH CHAPTER 8!!!!*******_**

* * *

**Hey-Sorry I didn't post, doctor's appointment, I had a friend over and haven't been feeling good lately. AND I HAD INTERNET PROBLEMS!!!!!!! I know I said I would update Sunday but I took a day off to read and then I had a busy schedule this week.**

**Okay, so I spent lots of time on this chapter-read through countless times, added details and extra ideas-so I hope you really like it!!!! Love you guys-you are the best fans I know (especially because you are Twilight Lovers-thanks for choosing my story!)**

**BTW-I am not Stephenie Meyer, I didn't say that earlier, I just own the plot, Drew, Alex, and Emmy not Twilight-we all wish we were as brilliant as SM huh? Lol those are my initials well S.A.M. are my initials but still.**

**BPOV**

Okay, so Charlie ate his dinner and talked so much that I actually had to tell him to shut up and go to sleep. He was happy to see me, and after I explained my dilemma he said "whatever makes you happy." But I don't even think I know what happiness is anymore. The only feeling I knew was faked happiness and temporary laughs. Mostly, a dull ripping ache that existed always, whenever I thought of the Cullens, especially Edward, the pain was intensified.

I started to write a new song on the way back to campus, being in Charlie's brought back good and bad memories, mostly circling around Edward. Before and after he left. How can you just stop loving someone like he did? Maybe he just never loved me, I never meant anything to him. Yet, my world revolves around Edward, he is my inspiration, my love, maybe even my happiness-my everything. He left though, so where does that leave me? After all, I was nothing but some one from his past, I know that I mean nothing to him. He just likes to play with my emotions I guess, watch as I drown in my own chaos.

If I could just read minds, like Edward then maybe I could decide what to do-I had all of eternity to decide where my life is, where it is in the middle of this confusing mass of life. Pain. Happiness. Heartache. Love. Vampire. Human. Klutz. Graceful. Creative. Strong. Smart. Clever. Confused. Clear. Daring. Fright. Everything just mixed together but yet each thing was different, you only realize it at a small moment in life and then it just changes you. You see everything differently. Now that I stopped to think about it, I realized that we were all just separate from each other. Can one person be meant for only one person and it just is too complicated to work out? To connect or to be compatible enough to really love each other? If so then maybe Edward and I really were soul mates. I contemplated this the whole ride back to campus. Once, I was at the dorm room it hit me. Was Edward right, would time heal all wounds? I wish so, but who am I to decide, to make up everyone's mind? Can I heal myself or is Edward the only one who can glue together the pieces that he shattered that frightful day in the forest?

The whole night I wrote down my thoughts and fused them into songs or stored them away to be used later in my dragging, lurching, blurred, and dulled eternity. One thing that I discovered that night was I had to really decide for myself and live, not just exist. So I was going to have fun and being daring. I was going to attract attention. It was my fear. I mean when you are a klutz, you don't want a spotlight when you are likely to fall on your face. Midnight hit so I snuck over to Drew's dorm-Emmy was going to have Alex over and there was no way that I was going to witness them together.

Edward was there and he stared at me the whole time that I was in their room. I sang one song that I finished tonight even though I wrote it when I was a human. I liked it and for both songs I had to sing quietly so that I wouldn't be caught. I poured my heart out into both songs, so that Edward would understand how I felt now, now that he had left me alone. In one month it will be September 15. I loathed that day! That day that he left me alone to suffer and die alone.  
**"I'm So Sick" (a/n: by Flyleaf)**

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

EPOV

Bella walked into the dorm room, well snuck in really. She was talking to Drew about some new songs. I had figured out that the song I heard yesterday, the face down song was all about how I hurt Bella-now I didn't physically hurt her, though she would probably take that over the emotional pain that I inflicted on her. Her first song was depressing to me. The second song was all about need. Who she wrote it for, I wasn't sure-probably Drew, why would that beautiful angel need a devil like me? She had the voice of an angel, she must have stop loving me a long time ago. Why love a monster? Especially a monster like me. I was determined though, I would try my hardest to win her back, no matter how hard it would be, and I would do that. Try that.

"Need" (a/n: by Hana Pestle)

I'm not quite sure how to breathe without you here  
I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye to all we were  
Be with me  
Stay with me  
Just for now  
Let the time decide  
When I won't need you

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

Can I feel anyore?  
Lie to me, I'm fading  
I can't drop you  
Tell me, I don't need you

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

Etch this into my brain for me  
Tell me, how it's supposed to be  
Where everything will go  
And how I'll be without you by my side

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

My hand searches for your hand  
In a dark room  
I can't find you  
Help me  
Are you looking for me?

----------------------Next Day------------------------------------------

BPOV

So it was still the weekend, I wanted to spark some attention. So…I put on some 'sexy' heels and skinny jeans. Then I put one of my favorite shirts; it was yellow and it showed lots of skin. (a/n: picture is in my profile along with heels, jeans, and hair!!!! And her leather jacket that is mentioned in the next paragraph.) I did look pretty hott, at least that is what Emmy told me. That would get some attention and I worked hard to curl/wave my hair to really make me 'dazzling'!

"Whoa, Izzy you got some edge to you. Now you go show my brother. Go to him and run a hand through your hair and say that you are deathly bored. Maybe you guys can go ride motorcycles."

"Yeah, I guess so. Toddles."

"'Kay."

I strutted to Drew's room. Then, I knocked on his door. Before I left I had added some black eyeliner, mascara, and my leather jacket-now I had edge, a don't touch edge. I looked like Izzy, not Bella. I was fierce. Drew opened the door and he was laughing at something, but he froze when he saw me.

"I-I-Iz hi what's going on?"

Sigh, such an act I was putting on. "Nothing, I am so deathly bored."

"Oh. Well me and Ed were gonna go racing. He thinks that his _Volvo _can beat my _Ducati._" Manly bonding? What happened to hating each other?

"How about you take my Ferrari and I drive _MY_ Ducati, I will beat you both."

"Well, come in then. I have to change first."

Slowly, I walked in and ran a hand through my hair, I plopped down on Drew's full sized bed. Now both of the guys were staring t me.

"Drew, get ready. Just cuz I have all of eternity doesn't mean that I want to wait forever."

He nodded, I guess he couldn't trust his voice.

"Izzy, you look, er nice today." Edward, you really think that I will let you break my heart again?!?!

"Thanks, I just wanted to look good for Drewsky."

"How come you call him that?" Ha ha, doesn't he understand anything about relationships?

"Cuz that is what lots of people do when they are in a relationship. You know like honey or baby?"

"Oh right, _relationship_." He said the word like he absolutely hated the fact that I was with Drew. He also had been staring at me with longing or maybe love, ut he doesn't feel that way about me. I mean nothing to him. I will show him who the winner is, who the dictator of my life is. It's _Me_!

**Hope you loved it! It is really long cuz of the double spacing and the 2 songs! THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Mgirl30311**

**mysteryisgr8-girl**

**BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice**

**Jamini**

**mikky546**

**KaitlynLucilleHouston**

**kk1999**

**twinkledee**

**topaz eyed lullaby**

**ElectricTouch**

**ZeMOMO**

**MissSmiley1996**

**SORRY IF ANY NAMES ARE WRONG!!!!!**

**OKAY SO I AM GONNA CHANGE MY PENNAME!!!!!******I COULD USE SOME HELP ON NAMES, JUST NONE THAT ARE LONG!!!! THANX HOPE YOU LOVED IT-NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!!!!!**

**NOW GO ON AND REVIEW!**


	8. Ch8 for REALFun With Some Vampires

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!!! OR NO POST FOR CHAPTER 9-kidding but READ IT!!!!**

Chapter 8! Enjoy my fans! P.S. I am still the same author-I just changed my too long of a penname! Go to my PROFILE!!!!!! I have a poll now and I have my own little website-I need to know if it is cool or if I should just forget it…My friends would slap me if I asked cuz they don't like Twilight so much and they believe I am obsessed-I am but puhleeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzze!!!! At least vote on my poll!!!!!!

**~vamplover17~**

_**Okay if you read my note please continue!**_

BPOV-Izzy: 

"Eat my dust boys! Ha ha! Girls are sooo much better than boys!"

I was so far ahead of the guys it was hilarious, they had to swerve around and I could just weave in and out of traffic with my motorcycle. I got back to campus and Edward pulled in behind Drew-shows you that no one can beat Izzy.

"You did a great job in the race Izzy."

"Stuff it Edward! I mean seriously tell me something I don't know." Well, I beat him twice now. First the race, now in the conversation.

"What did I do?"

"Dude, she has a short temper-I wouldn't push her buttons." Drew was scared of me when I lost my temper. Oh well, I just can't stand how Edward can leave me and just act like I am still under his little spell! Well, even though I kind of am I won't show it!

"Nothing, so stick that in your juice box and suck it." He stared at me like I had a third head.

"What Edward!"

"Never mind you confuse the hell out of me." I laughed a musical but slightly evil laugh. I certainly should confuse him, he may know all about Bella but no one really knew Izzy-I did but only I did…I just didn't open myself up to others anymore.

"Hey Izzy, come up to your room. Makeover time!" Alice!

"Oh hell no! I am perfectly fine right now." She glared at me, I glared right back at her-I wasn't going to bow down to her will-not anymore, not ever again.

"Izzy, fine no makeovers-just girl time." Edward was confused by her thinking…what was she thinking. I wanted to know so badly. I imagined hearing her thoughts and all of a sudden I could.

She was thinking no concentrating on shopping…hiding her true thoughts, then I turned my new power to Edward. I couldn't understand his too much so I lowered my shield, all the way-something that I barely ever did. Edward gasped.

"What? Why are you trying to read my mind and how come I can read yours?"

"I lowered my shield and Drew-I think I have a new power-mind reading." If only I could…

Before I could finish my thought, Alice dragged me to my dorm room. We walked in and I wanted to levitate my laptop so I could run for it right now. Okay, now my laptop was floating towards me. Rosalie, Emmy, and Alice had their eyes glued to me.

"I think if I imagine or think about me having a power then I get it. Hmm…I will check the future to see if I am right." I concentrated on telling the future. "Wow! I am right! This is the coolest power ever. I extended my shield to Rosalie and told her to levitate a chair. She could. She smiled at me, like a nice smile.

"Alice, its time for…" I paused and we finished the sentence together. "DORM PRANKS! The boys won't even see it coming. Jinx you owe me a soda, wait! PINCH POKE YOU OWE ME A COKE!" We both stopped talking in unison at that point, it was getting freakish.

First Prank…

We each went to the boys' dorm rooms and filled balloons with water or pudding. Then, we stayed absolutely still and waited for the boys to come sit on their balloon filled beds-of course they didn't even see the balloons. They sat down and then investigated the damage done. And…

Bam! We jumped up and covered Drew and Edward with whipped cream. Alice and I giggled evilly and ran to Rose and Emmy to see how their same trick worked with Emmett., Max, and Jasper. They were running ahead of us. We all laughed hysterically as the boys ran covered in whipped cream, trying to catch us. Unfortunately, they got us caught in a group hug: 5 against 4, we all screamed. The whole campus was staring at us.

"You girls shouldn't mess with me! I am the KING of pranks!" Emmett thought he could beat us at dorm pranks. We all went to my house after that.

----------------------------Second Prank…..?--------------------------------------------------

After a walk, us girls walked back to the house…only to have our clean pajamas drenched in vinegar and pickle juice balloons. Yuck! These are my favorite pajamas too. That is it! IT'S WAR-BATTLE OF THE SEXES!

"Come on girls-Get 'em!" Rose screeched it and we all took off, easily tackling the boys. I got Drew down but Edward and him pinned me only to be throw off and both tackled and sprayed with floral shampoo! Alice and Emmy checked water balloons at them. We were prepared because we knew that the boys would try to pull a prank against us.

Jasper ran into the house and came out with ice cream, cereal, whipped cream, honey, potato chips and yelled, "Boys! Let's have a food fight. Sorry girls no ammunition for you!" We stood there and took it, then sprayed everyone with the hose and buckets of water.

It started to pour outside and we all canon-balled into the huge pool in back of the mansion. We all laughed and ducked each other.

It was single-handedly the most fun I have ever had in all my life. After we all changed we watched movies and chatted endlessly until we decided to watch the moonset and the sunrise.

Edward sat on my right and Drew at my left. Edward's hand was right next to mine for most of the night but even thought he contemplated it in his thoughts he never came close to grabbing it in his own hand. (I wish he had though, his hand hasn't touched mine in over a year. Then, again he left me because I was nothing to him. I hid the anger that roared inside me well but Rose noticed it.)

Drew was too busy talking to even notice Edward's 'desire' toward me but Alice noticed it for sure. She smiled at Edward and me. He caught her glance and maybe her thoughts and her turned to stare at me with sad, longing eyes. I turned away. I can't let him impact me like that, I couldn't hurt Drew like Edward had hurt me.

NEXT CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY DRAMATIC! I will try to post 2moro night but I have a field trip on Friday and I am sleeping over a friend's house after that. SO if I cant finish and post 2moro then you'll have to wait until Saturday…sorry! 40 Reviews for my whole story! I am so happy that is almost half of 100…I would love to see 10 new reviews…the more reviews the more I feel bad about not updating everyday…….REVIEW AND YOU GET AS FAST OF AN UPDATE AS I CAN MANAGE!

**THANX TO MY REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 7:**

**ZeMOMO**


	9. He Must Really Love Me

**Hey! Sorry that I didn't post chapter 7's reviewers I will add them at the bottom! Sorry about posting chapter 7 twice! I replaced it as you may have noticed already…THIS IS CHAPTER 9 NOT CHAPTER 8 JUST SO YOU KNOW. **

**Disclaimer: This goes for all the chapters anything that you didn't hear about when you read Twilight is my ideas or characters…hope you enjoy this miss of my imagination with Stephenie Meyer's wonderful world of TWILIGHT!**

**REVIEW pretty please, you can get your penname posted at the end of chapter 10 and you can get a cookie (::) (#)**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!**

**Here you are-They are back at the school: **

**WARNING DRAMA!!!! AND SOME ANGST!!!**

BPOV

I went to my first class and my seat was right next to Jasper.

"Hey, Izzy. That was a fun weekend huh?" I nodded he sounded like he was guilty or something.

"You okay Jasper?" Now he looked sad.

"I just feel bad I mean if I didn't freak out like I did on your birthday then we wouldn't have left and you and Edward would still be together." I laughed. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jasper, it's not your fault and I don't blame you one bit. But, nothing could've made Edward stay, he doesn't love me…I mean nothing to him."

"Um, well last time I checked he loves you."

"Jasper, that's because I am a vampire now, because I am different and indestructible. Because I am beautiful and inhuman. Don't be misleaded like I used to be when I was just a stupid, silly human." He was about to say something but class started and we were already whispering. So, I was right! Well, I wish I wasn't but you don't always get what you want. Five minutes later, Jasper talked, but whispered extremely fast was more like it. No human could've understood what he had said.

"Izzy, he does love you, I feel it. He loves you because it's you-"

"Jasper, sorry to cut you off, but I am different-my personality is completely backwards. If he loves me its because I am not the same."

"No, he knows that somewhere the original Bella is still there. Why can't you accept that?"

"Jasper, I don't blame you but my eighteenth birthday put everything it motion, after you guys left and I was changed I realized it all was a set-up to trap me into a hopeless situation. I won't fall for it again and I would rather be half miserable then to be loved because I'm different from how I was back then. Just drop the subject."

The whole conversation lasted less than 45 seconds and the rest of class just dragged on slowly.

I walked to my next class with Edward and Drew behind me talking but I just walked into my class and sat down in the plastic seat. Edward's assigned seat was next to Drew and me had to sit behind me. He was okay with that until Edward started to flirt with me. It was really annoying because I knew it was just because I was a gorgeous vampire not because I was Bella. Bella was locked away deep, deep inside me and I would keep her there-Forever more.

So after many failed attempts and five minutes of continuous charm coming from Edward and me slightly reacting, but it was barely noticeable except to Drew. He just stood up and went and grabbed Edward by the shirt and screamed in his face.

"Stop flirting with _MY _girlfriend. She isn't your girl anymore now stop!" Then he shoved him into the chair. Mr. Wright, the teacher was mad now…

"Drew Reynolds and Edward Cullen to the office-now! Drew, you have a detention with me and I am giving you a warning Edward." Drew looked furious. I felt so embarrassed.

"WHAT?!?! I get a detention and he doesn't?"

"You started a classroom disruption, he was disrupting my class, maybe he wasn't paying attention but I could care less right now. Drew, you now have detentions everyday this week after school with me. To the Principle's office NOW!" Everyone was staring at me.

"Izzy, I hope I won't have to send you off. Will I?"

"No, sorry about his behavior though, I will behave." I bit my lip because all the students were focusing on me." He nodded and continued on with the class.

Soon enough it was lunchtime and Drew and Edward were the first ones to the cafeteria. They both looked at me and I sat next to Drew, because hey he was my boyfriend though I wished it were Edward instead. I wasn't going to be loved by someone because I know sucked blood and was inhumanly fast, strong, and beautiful.

"Izzy, how was class?" I glared at Drew, how dare he!

"It sucked because everyone gossiped about me and stared at me the rest of class damn it! You just had to freak out in class huh?" I snapped and he yelled at me back.

"Hello? He was flirting with you-" He stopped for a second to glare at Edward then continued, "You are my girlfriend and I am not going to let your ex-boyfriend try and dazzle you. He ruined you when he left and you are reaccepting him pretty fast-But I won't let that happen!" He turned back to Edward. "Stay far away from her!"

Well, lunch was filled with uncomfortable silence and death glares. We all went to our classes and I had a couple of the Cullens or my family or both in each of them. Everyone was in my study hall though-FUN! Drew headed off to his detention and I waited for him to get out, like he commanded, in the courtyard under a tree with my iPod. I heard footsteps approach behind me.

"Hey you are that lead singer, Izzy of Contagious Edge right?" Stupid human teenage boys…

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" He smiled confidently at me.

"Well, I am Jason. I was thinking that…maybe you and I could go get dinner this weekend…We could go see a movie too. You are, um a very talented singer." He tried to seem at loss for words, trying to seem nervous, and hook me on to his little pick up line.

"Yeah, we could do that…" He smiled. Stupid, human boy. Might as well have some fun while I wait.

"Okay, tell me your room number and I will come pick you up at seven on Satur-"

"Whoa, hold on I said we could. I mean surely its physically possible. But that doesn't mean that it will happen. I already have a boyfriend and an ex-boyfriend, a band, and my closest friends that occupy all my time. I don't need a distraction at the moment, but when I do, I'll call you up first." I laughed, then smiled and walked away swinging my hips. His friends were laughing hysterically at him, and he yelled at them to shut up. I heard him come after me, then he grabbed my arm. I turned and glared at him, if only looks could kill…he would be dead already. Just a pile of ashes on the ground.

"Get your disgusting hand off me before I disconnect it from you body." He laughed and a very familiar velvet voice interrupted him.

"I wouldn't test her, I've seen her do it. She has quite a temper and she won't hesitate to take out her anger on the nearest object. That was it, the Jason guy ran so fast he actually fell on his face then got up and fell in a garbage can. I laughed so hard and voice joined in. I turned to see Edward was at my side.

"Nice show, I mean I didn't think even you could be that edgy. Come on, lets go talk for a minute or so. Drew gets out of his detention soon and I just want a minute. Sorry about the whole thing in class-Emmett put me up to it. I didn't really have a choice." I nodded and we headed to his and Drew's dorm room. I turned on the stereo and The Promise was the song that came on. Drew wrote it for me. I just listened until Edward said something.

**(a/n: The Promise by New Found Glory it's a really good song. Fits Drew.)**

"Izzy, first I want to tell you why I left, just hear me out and don't say anything unless I ask you a question or something. Okay?" I nodded and he continued, I knew that this was going to be a painful conversation but I had to keep a straight face and just listen, no matter how much it hurt. Drew was out of his detention in 10 minutes so I had to listen and get back to the courtyard.

"Izzy, the reason I left was because I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I didn't want to take away your soul and I didn't want you dead either." I wanted to say something but I promised not to, I knew it was about my soul. I told him when he left, he said he didn't want me as a response. "Alice said to tell you that she said 'I want you to know that we all missed you and we all love you. You will always be a part of our family.' I agree fully with her, just so you know that. I love you Isabella Marie Swan or whatever your name is now. I will spend forever trying to make it up to you, I will only leave if you say that you don't love me and never will again. I am sure that I will still try then, I will fight for you until my death." I contemplated it, I already had forgiven them and Edward. They just needed to know that.

"I forgive you, Edward." I turned to look at him. At his beauty, knowing that no matter what I said or how hard I tried I would always love him. Always.

"Izzy, I know that-wait? What?" He really seemed confused but he smiled his perfect crooked smile, the one that I always loved.

"I forgive you." He and I just smiled at each other.

"I love you." He said it and I believed him, he wasn't lying and I knew that he love me, Bella, not the vampire, not Izzy, just me. Then, he leaned down to me, his eyes searching for any argument from me, he apparently didn't find any because he lowered his lips until they touched mine. I threw my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I was in _his _arms, and he was kissing me! Life just wasn't any better than this. I have waited since he left for a moment like this. I started thinking of a new song right then…

  
What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now...

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this …..

Just then, Drew burst in the door. He stopped dead in his tracks, I tried to wiggle out of Edward's arms but he wouldn't let me. Drew was extremely furious now.

"Get your hands off her!" He screeched it, there was dead silence all around me.

"Why don't you ask her what she wants…" Edward suggested and I got free. Drew tried to push me behind him but I shook my head.

"Edward can you leave for a second, please?" He nodded and kissed my cheek before stepping out. He did that just to piss Drew off but Drew just stood there glaring. Finally we were alone.

"Okay, so obviously this isn't working out Drew. I'm sorry it just happened but I have no excuse for my behavior."

"You go that right, how long has you two been like that?"

"10 minutes. It was one kiss, nothing else, okay Drewsky?" I replied quickly, not hesitating.

"Yeah Izzy, I get it. So you love him more."

"I think so, but I" I paused and took in a breath. "I just feel like I built up a wall to hide my pain and my feelings, to hide me. But now I feel exposed to the world, like I am standing there completely nude on world wide TV." He laughed sadly. "I feel confused but yet I know what happened and how I feel. I just can't explain it." He nodded.

"I never told you, but when I was first changed, I had a girlfriend, and me and her were serious and very much in love. Well, I wanted to change her, but when I bit her, I just kept drinking. All of a sudden she was in my arms, dead, cold and lifeless. I had to survive that agony and pain for 50 years. Then I met you and you experienced the opposite of what I felt. I told myself if I could fix you then maybe I would have tried as hard as I could to be good in this life. I know that what I did to Vivian can never be justified. I think of her everyday. What I am trying to say is go ahead and love him. Love is a gift not given, you need to cherish it fully. Izzy, I love you and I hope you have a happy life with him. I know that that is what you want. Don't worry about me, okay?" I nodded and hugged him. If it were possible, we would both be crying venom right now.

"I love you too Drewsky, but like a best friend. You know?"

He nodded and we hugged goodbye. I walked out to Edward but I kept going, I walked to my motorcycle and Edward hopped on the back of it. I was driving, but I didn't know where. Maybe to Forks, where it all began. Maybe, to Alaska, or somewhere, I just wasn't sure yet.

**Hope you liked it, I almost cried about Drew's confession. I came up with the idea and just had to add it. I couldn't leave Drew as the bad guy! Here are my reviewers! Thanx so much to my readers and thanx to my reviewers for motivating me…I don't think I would write much without you….there is a cookie for each of you!:**

CHAPTER 7 REVIEWERS: Jaimini (::)

**topaz eyed lullaby (::)**

**kk1999 (::)**

**Mgirl30311 (::)**

**ZeMOMO (::)**

**KaitlynLucilleHouston (::)**

**CHAPTER 8 REVIEWERS:**

**torikatt (::)**

**XxTORMENTEDxX (::)**

**topaz eyed lullaby (::)**

**Twilight-obsessed-2 (::)**

**twianatic215 (::)**

**Tfan123 (::)**

**kk1999 (::)**

**Thanx, to all my reviewers for all my chapters and for my other story too! I want lots of reviews 48 reviews right now! If I get 7 then I will have 55 and be like so happy that I will have to write ch. 10 asap…might do it 2day if I can….all of you people that spend hours of your free time on Fan Fiction are my best friends on this site, cuz trust me Fan Fiction takes 3rd place on time consuming ranks, school is first and sleep is second……lol**

**~vamplover17~**

**CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**


	10. Unperfect Meeting

**Heeerrrreee's Chapter 10! Yeah, I know you guys wanted an update so here you go! Read and review:**

**I am hurt though because no one voted on my poll, I want to be prepared for starting another story…I think after this story I will hold off on my 3****rd**** fanfic so I can take a little maybe week long or more break from writing and add some reading into my schedule. P.S. School ends for me on JUNE 15!!!!!!! After that, I will be hanging with friends, be out by the pool and of course fanfictioning under the sun lol! I will write a small little fanfic for a Bella/Edward pairing of NM but she will be human, no details…between 1 and 5 details…review and you will get a full summary!!!!!!!! And a cookie 2! (::)**

EPOV

So, we were on Izzy's motorcycle. Her and Drew broke up not even 30 minutes ago but she seemed so free and happy. I hugged on to her waist tighter. I never wanted to let go ever again.

"I am so sorry Izzy." She tensed a little. "What's wrong?"

"You just frightened me that's all, sorry about what?"

BPOV

I felt so free in Edward's arms, he squeezed my waist tighter, and I didn't want him to let go. I didn't want to lose him.

"I am so sorry Izzy."

I tensed. Please don't leave me Edward. I cant take that, I just gave up everything for you; don't leave me. I need you to help fix what you broke.

"What's wrong?" He felt me tense but wait so does that mean he isn't leaving. I am confused.

"You just frightened me that's all, sorry about what?" I asked quickly lying but he didn't notice.

"About leaving, I can never make up for it. I just needed to let you know that it's the biggest regret I have ever felt and will ever feel."

I relaxed and replied a quick "I know," before I turned back to the road, only focusing on that. I had headed for Forks so I turned on the 101 and headed for the trailhead. I got off and ran off towards his meadow. He followed and I let him be in first place for five seconds then overtook him. At least I finally beat him at something.

He laughed and muttered, "My brown eyed girl…" I caught it and pretended not to have heard it. It bugged me that he said it. I loved him but I wasn't his yet and he hurt me. I didn't even have brown eyes anymore, they were the beautiful topaz that I had loved since the first day that I saw them. Hmm…those days were so easy and effortless.

I remember a song I wrote after Edward left, I started to hum and I knew that Edward could hear but I just sang the lyrics in my head. I was calm with my music I could express my feelings and words while I had a little fun or just had something to do.

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

EPOV

I told her how I was sorry for leaving me and she said, "I know," what does that mean? Does she forgive me or does she acknowledge that I am sorry but she doesn't care? Always trust Bella to be the one to confuse me. Bella…how I loved her and she probably hated me. No, she kissed me back and she allowed my arms to be around her. She was driving to our meadow; this is perfect back to the memories that may never again occur.

She started to run but I was ahead of her for five seconds but then she raced ahead of me.

"My Brown Eyed Girl…" Ha. And she always used to say that I could beat _her _at everything, only little things when she was a human. I noticed that she kind of winced in a way when I muttered that one little phrase.

Bella-I mean Izzy started to hum to herself. I guess she was singing along in her head, at least that is how it looked. She was at the edge of the meadow we she stopped humming. She slowly walked in, and sat in the middle of our meadow hugging her sides. She looked like she was trying to keep herself form falling apart then she started to dry-sob. I ran to her and enclosed her in my arms, and then she cried even more.

"Love what's wrong?" She looked into my eyes trying to stop sobbing and replied slowly.

"After you left, I came her, it was filled with magic still but it was like black magic. I couldn't contain the pain, that's how bad it was. Then, I saw Laurent here. Victoria wanted to kill me he said. He tried to attack me, to kill me because of his bloodlust. Jacob and the pack stopped him. You, you were just too busy with your distractions!" I was taken aback by her screaming, and when I say screaming I mean screaming! It hurt me that I hurt her, how could I have ever been so stupid? How?!?!

"Izzy, Victoria wouldn't have gotten to you, I was tracking her." I wasn't going to let Bella get hurt.

"Then how come Vic-tor-ia was the one that changed me?" She slowly said Victoria's name making sure to inject the venom into me. What? I thought I had Victoria but she did this to Bella! She would die for what you did!

"Don't worry, the pack killed her. They protected me when the people that I loved most abandoned me." Ouch! But I deserved it, I did leave her to fend for herself. I left the one person that I dearly loved, the person who could barely even walk without tripping. She started to run and I tried to stop her but she was too fast.

I followed her scent to Charlie's house. I heard her sobbing and Charlie turned his head to the window and I saw him give me this look. It was sadness, pain, and anger mixed together. He mouthed, "We need to talk."

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! See Izzy isn't going to let Edward off the hook until he understands what he did to her, but there will be a happy ending okay? Yes, she has already forgiven him, but as I explained she needs Edward to understand her and she also needs to make the transformation from Izzy to Bella, that will happen slowly so at least five more chapters I think…..maybe more….maybe less…at least 3 more chapters, well at least 2 but probably 3. **

**MY POLL! VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**Reviewers of Chapter 9:**

**Jaimini (::)**

**Tfan123 (::)**

**Wolfstarq50 (::)**

**kk1999 (::)**

**twianatic215 (::)**

**VampireEva (::)**

**Twilight-Lover120 (::)**

**. (::)**

**topaz eyed lullaby (::)**

**AndreaLion (::) **

**I want so many reviews that it will take forever to put up everyone's names and give everyone their cookies……okay? And PRETTY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**Thanx!**

**~vamplover17~ **


	11. Talking About How I Love My Soul Mate

Chapter 11 okay, so last time I checked…The Jasper wanting Alice and Bella wanting Edward fanfic idea was in the lead with 3 of 5 voters…3 of 5?

Come on I know that there must be more readers than that…the poll takes 5 seconds and you get to decide the topic of my next story…okay so all my reviewers got their full summaries and cookies…I will list their names at the bottom…anyways please review.

I am happy to have 66 reviews at the moment…that is like 6 reviews per chapter. Anyways…please vote! Please review! Thanx for reading my story at least!

**EPOV**

Bella held onto her dad until she was cried out. It was too painful to watch, seeing what I had caused. Then eventually she walked up to her room. Charlie came outside and stood five feet ahead of me.

"Look I know that you aren't human and could kill me if you wanted to. I don't know what you are, and I really don't care. You hurt my only daughter. That is something I do care about. All I want to know is why did you leave her in the first place? How can you leave her so depressed and broken and come back expecting everything to be perfect?"

I could tell he was angry and sad.

_He can never understand what you did to her; how she acted like someone died instead of left. I had Renee leave me but somehow this was different for Bella; probably the fact he isn't human. Everything seemed fine until her birthday…she hates the mere mention of birthdays now. _I couldn't read his thoughts and see those memories of her pain. So, I answered his questions.

"Charlie, I am sorry. Nothing I say can fix this situation. I am dangerous as you pointed out and I didn't want Bella to be what I am or to die because of what I am. My only choices were to change her, to have her die because of me, or to leave her to be safe and human without me disrupting her life in any way. Please don't blame my family; I made them come. I do know that I caused her pain. The truth is I never stopped loving her and I just want her to be happy whether I am in her life or not."** (A/N: I am listening to Pieces by Red and when I wrote Edward's little speech I actually cried! I like can't cry easily for movies and stories. Just when my emotions are in overload…like Bella)**

I felt like crying. I felt so torn and broken; I needed Bella but if she didn't need me then I would live without her. Or maybe go ask the Volturi to kill me. Charlie took a moment to take in everything that I just said.

"Look, she is an adult so she can make whatever choices she desires; if you hurt her again or leave her I will find some way to kill you."

"If I were to hurt her or leave her again, which I strongly oppose against, I won't stop you from killing me."

We both nodded and he said I should go talk with Bella. I walked upstairs and stood in front of her door, she was listening to a song. I think it was her singing.

_I could be mean,_

_I could be angry,_

_You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
you were only in my way  
you're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_**(A/N: Just Like You by Three Days Grace)**_

I knocked on the door; the lyrics were too painful.

"Izzy, can I come in so we can talk?"

"Yeah, sure Edward." She sounded better and I opened the door. She stared at me as the music continued in the background.

"Don't worry Edward, I won't run away this time. I'll listen." I nodded.

"I left because I didn't want you to die because of the bloodlust that my family and I feel. But, then again, I didn't want to damn you to this life that us vampires live. We are the people of the night; we are so limited because we can't expose ourselves. Plus, we have no souls, we are killers, and then you wouldn't blush, or trip, or have a heartbeat. You would just be a living corpse like me. I am a monster, I didn't want you to be like this." By the end of my speech, I had clenched my fists.

"I accepted my fate, I have a soul. How can I love you if I have no soul? You just wanted your selfish desires. My blush and my heartbeat. Those are tied to your bloodlust. Me tripping, that's so that I am weak and you are strong so you can catch me or watch me fall. I wouldn't be strong enough to protect myself."

"Izzy, yes they are selfish desires, but it's because those are things that I love about you. I love everything about you, I love you. I always have and I always will."

"I thought you said you had no soul."

"I don't."

"And you have no heart either?"

"No."

"Then, you can't love me. Not without your heart or your soul."

"I lost my soul that night in 1918."

"No," She walked up to me and put her hands on my chest, "your soul is right here, inside of you. It always has been Edward. Why can't you see that you are a good person? YOU AREN'T EVIL! You are better than most humans." She almost convinced me. Her hands were still on my chest, she was so close to me. "I love you Edward. And for you to love me, you need to have a heart. For us to be soul mates, you need a soul." She did have a point but I was still unsure. "We are evil, we kill to survive."

"So, humans kill animals to eat, humans kill others in self defense. We are as much a part of the world as humans. We are trying to be good, to turn around our fates."

A new song came on and Bella sang along to it.

_I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through_

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

[Chorus:]  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

[Chorus]

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

[Chorus without last line]

[Chorus]

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Bella had looked deep into my eyes as she had sung the song; she meant the words that she said. Or sang rather. "I love you." We both said it at the same time. Then, she leaned up, so close to my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned down, but I didn't find her lips. Then I felt them against my ear.

"If you will try, so will I. I want to be with you, Edward, forever." I smiled and turned my face and her lips meant mine in a sweet and passionate kiss. When we broke apart she said that she needed to make Charlie dinner. So, I walked down to help her with that. We ended up making him Lemon Garlic Chicken with noodles and a lemon garlic sauce on the side. Then, loaded mashed potatoes and mint ice cream with Oreos in it. He finished all of it.

"Wow, what are you guys? Professional chefs?" We laughed and shook our heads. "Oh well, I am going to watch the game upstairs…I am so full I think I am about to fall asleep." Bella nodded and we headed to the living room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked and I nodded. She put on some scary movie called Prom Night. She sat on the other end of the couch. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against me. Then, my Bella rested her head against my marble shoulder. Her forehead was snuggled into my neck. We watched a lot of movies the night, never getting tired. It felt so good to have Bella in my arms again.

"I love you Izzy." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Call me Bella." I looked at her questionably.

"I was trying to hide the Bella side of me, but I don't know Izzy just doesn't fit anymore." I nodded.

"Okay, I love you, _Bella_." She smiled.

"As I love you Eddie." She giggled.

"Ugh, I hate that nickname." Bella looked deep in thought.

"I can think of others that you would hate…like…."

OKAY! I NEED NICKNAME IDEAS!!! PLEASE!!!! And vote on my poll I am taking it down on June 15 and whatever has the most votes wins-that will be my next story….well I have a fluff kind of story that I just released. My new big Twilight story will be started like in July. I know, long time away but I recommended 2 sub-categories for Books and I want to write some short or long stories to those. So vote and as soon as those stories are outta the way…you will get a Twilight story. SCHOOL FOR ME ENDS JUNE 15 so after that I will have some more time to dedicate to fan fiction, okay?

_**New Categories:**_

_**Midnight Twins**_

_**What I Saw and How I Lied ****_

BOTH ARE AWESOME STORIES! READ THEM

_******_:This is like one of the best books I have ever read, besides Twilight it is #1!

*~*~~vamplover17~~*~*

_**REVIEW!!!!!! And PLEASE VOTE!**_


	12. Nedward & Nisabella read it 2 get joke

**Hm, so here is Chapter 12…I have 2 new stories-just so you know. One is a short fluff story-okay? So it's going to be like 4 chapters long (already have 2) and the other story is for the sub-category for books called: What I Saw and How I Lied. The actual book is amazing my little fanfic is a continued version of the book with a twist. I am not sure if you need to read the book to understand the fanfic but oh well. No viewings or reviews yet! =( it's been up for like 2 days and I would kill for a review, well not kill but yeah. Um, Jasper and Bella fanfic for my poll is in the lead…the summary is in the poll choice. 9 voters! Come on people 9 votes I have more viewers than that. If you like my writing then vote for the plot o my next story- I never have chapter slots of author notes!! if I absolutely needed to then I would but oh well…………………..**

**READ, REVIEW, VOTE! Check out my new stories!!!!**

**BPOV**

The Bella part of me was almost completely in control.

"Okay, I love you, _Bella_." I smiled. I decided to enlighten the mood.

"As I love you Eddie." I giggled. He hated that nickname. He made a weird face.

"Ugh, I hate that nickname." I was deep in thought. Nicknames that he would hate, hm…

"I can think of others that you would hate…like…." I paused then figured one out. "So your full name is Neward Nanthony Masen Cullen." He looked at me funny then he shook his head. His eyebrows had been arched and his eyes sparkled. However, his expression questioned my sanity. At least I'm not the only one doing that. *note sarcasm*

"Only if you are Nisabella."

I laughed that sounded funny. I felt so buoyant, I hadn't felt like that since I had hung out with Jacob. He didn't like me because I was a vampire, his mortal enemy. Him and Leah were still a strong couple form what I heard from Charlie. I hope he is happy; he deserves it. My own little personal sun has moved on, leaving me in the darkness. But Edward sparkles and the love we shared was enough to enlighten my life. Right?

**(A/N: Okay, so a New Trend! Before each vowel in a name (person, place, thing, whatever…) you put an N so my middle name is Ann so it would be Nann…..lol freakish right?)**

"Hello, Nisabella. You just spaced out for like 5 minutes." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Man, I would kill to read your mind." I gave him a look that said, 'Oh, I wouldn't let that happen.' I lowered my shield and thought of the prom. And us dancing there with the music and his beautiful form before me. And him leaning down to kiss my neck, he was pretending to change me into a vampire. Then, my shield quickly went back up.

"Nisabella?" I giggled…what a weird name.

"Yes, Nedward?" He smiled at me, his beautiful crooked grin that just my breath away.

"May I have this dance?" He leaned over my shoulder and popped in the CD that my lullaby was on. Haven't heard that in a while.

"Okay, I will dance." He took my hand in his, happiness was surrounding us like a bubble, and he squeezed it gently. Then, we were dancing in each other's arms. My lullaby filled the air then as it drew to a close, Clair De Lune, which I had added onto the CD after Edward left, had filled the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the night we just sat there talking about new things and what happened when we were apart. It was always so easy to talk to Edward. I couldn't talk to Drew like I could talk to Nedward, ha…we were still using those nicknames.

It got quiet close to 2 AM and we were just lying next to each other. He was tracing patterns on my hand. Exactly what I did to him that first day in the meadow. I smiled. My shield was down so Edward could read my thoughts.

Charlie's snores got really loud then they stopped and we both froze. Then, Charlie continued snoring but quieter this time. We laughed softly at the awkward moment.

"I love you Bella. So much."

"I love you to Edward. More then you could love me."

"You compare a small tree to a giant forest." _Haha, As if!_

"Bella, really I love you to the ends of the universe and back times infinity."

"Well I love you from me to you." I scotched closer to him so there was barely any room left. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed my eager lips. _Edward, I love you really I do. _

**So, I wanted to continue but I got to go to bed now! New chapter 2moro if I can. And reviewers for chapters 10-12 will be posted on chapter 13 okay?**

**~vamplover17~**

**Check out my stories, Vote on my poll and Review!!!! Thanx for reading, you guys are so totally awesome! **


	13. Visiting The Cullens Can Be Surprising

Disclaimer! I am not Stephenie Meyer-this goes for all chapters and stories!

Hey, okay, chapter 12 was short, sorry. I say sorry for short chapters, and other authors say sorry for long chapters……oh well. SO here you are.

**Reviewers at bottom!**

**Vote if you haven't, Bella wanting Edward and Jasper wanting Alice fanfic is in the lead, okay? So if I closed it right now that's the result….vote if you want something different or want the same, 10 votes? Come on! **

**2 NEW STORIES!!!! ****The New Bella Likes Danger**** for Twilight and ****Evie's Story**** for What I Saw and How I Lied. (No views yet on Evie's Story, =( *****************************the actual book is AWESOME! Read it!**

**I got a Twitter, its smazer_95 it's a kinda pointless site, I don't really get it but oh well…………..I decided to give it a try its easy to use but I don't really ever have any conversations so it bores me out of my mind! Oh well it may help you to see if I am focused on my writing or not….**

BY THE WAY, ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS-SAME FOR LAST CHAPTER



EPOV

_I love Edward, really I do. _It felt so good to be with Bella again. Even better, I could read her thoughts if she let me, which I didn't get anything that I really wanted to know. Like her thoughts back in high school.

"I love you Bella." I leaned down to kiss her forehead. She sighed happily. I was so glad that she wasn't mad at me. She loved me, after all that I have done. I had to wait to ask her to marry me though. I didn't want her to disappear and I didn't want to rush her or she might get mad.

"So, Bella, what do you want-" I was cut off by my phone's ring tone. It was the ring tone that I specifically set for Alice. I opened the phone.

"Hello." No answer.

"Alice…" Then, Bella started to laugh; she took the phone and pressed some buttons.

"Now look at the screen Neddy."

(Alice)- Hey, Ed…Bring B over 2day, okay?

It took me like 5 minutes to text back so Bella used her phone to answer Alice. Note to self: learn the art of texting. **(A/N: I learned it after I turned 13…that was a year and like 4 months ago.)**

I leaned over her marble shoulder to watch her perform her texting talents. She was talented at some much, even as a human. She was brave, I was because I was practically indestructible. But, as a human I was scared when the influenza hit. So much for an honorable soldier.

(Bella)- Dont worry, Ali I am comin…Ed doesnt txt? How could u not teach him?

She sent it and leaned her head on mine, and then her phone went off. Alice, the little pixie…

(Alice)- B! Hey wanna go shopping after u visit 4 a bit?!?!?! Plz.

Bella typed in a quick response, she didn't mind shopping so maybe she was just giving Alice a hard time.

(Bella)- **Ali…**

Alice, sent Bella a picture of her pout face. Alice has the best pout face ever.

(Bella)- Maybe….

(Alice)- **ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ****DON'T MAKE ME & ROSE DRAG YOU THERE!**

(Bella)- **Fine. I was goin as soon as u asked just wanted 2 c ur reaction.**

(Alice)- **Eddie wanna carry our bags-you NEED new clothes….no new clothes in like a year except that one tiny shopin trip b4 boarding school.**

I took the phone, I think I understood texting now, if it could be altered and still understood, than the word must be altered for text language.

(Edward)- **NO! U can get me clothes but i'm not a bag carrier**

**(A/N: I can text better than that, but I doubt every reader is a texter so I am trying to be fair…)**

"Charlie will be wanting breakfast soon, I am going to make him some. You can go to your house and get dressed or whatever you need to do." I nodded.

"See you soon, Bella Love." She kissed my cheek then left very fast. Hm, I hope she isn't having second thoughts. I jumped out the window and ran home. Alice met me outside.

"Okay, go take a shower, I picked out your clothes. I will talk to you as soon as you are all finished." Only Alice would pick out my clothes…

"Okay." I ran up to my bathroom. I needed a hot shower, I felt gross and dirty. I stripped down to my birthday suit. **(A/N: Calm down! I know, Edward with nothing but his b-day suit on but come on! Humor over, seriousness on…lol *sigh* Edward!)**

So Alice, knew I had always planned on marrying Bella. I just could never pop the question, then we left. Alice, obviously had a vision of me asking her what to do.

I washed my hair quickly and then used my shower wash stuff, Alice got it for me. It's like cologned soap. Weird, huh? Oh well, its Alice so what did you expect.

She picked out my favorite outfit. My dark wash jeans and my favorite cotton, white v-neck with a stream of music going across it. There is a grand piano at the bottom of it. I had a new text message from Alice.

Cum on! or we can't tlk b4 B gets here.

I didn't bother texting her I just ran out to her Porsche. She already told Jasper that we would be back in 5 minutes.

"Okay, lets go." If Alice wanted to talk to me, we went for a drive because the driving made calm waves float from the car to us. I think it was the speed mostly.

"So, you wanna pop the question but you don't wanna lose her because of a mistake?"

Wow! She is good, I think she can secretly read minds. Well, then again she can see the future.

"Yup, that is my dilemma exactly. If I ask to early then she might be scared and not ready for that big of a step. She seems ready but I just don't know. If I wait too long, then she could be discouraged in me, and leave. I want her to be happy, whatever it takes. Will she say yes if I ask her tonight. I have the ring."

"I won't tell you. That ruins the surprise. She loves you, just ask her. See where life takes you."

"So, she says yes."

"Maybe." She looked sad so I am not sure what Bella will say.

"Just don't ask her before she has talked for a little bit. Wait until we are about to go shopping." I nodded, I paid close attention to her because the wrong timing could make Bella say no. Alice turned around and sped down the driveway.

"We have to get back before Bella gets there, otherwise she will get suspicious as to why we would need to talk." We were on the driveway and then 30 seconds later we were parked in the garage.

I don't know how she can go from 60 mph to 0 in 0.5 seconds, without crashing. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head as I ran to the living room, just as Bella pulled into sight with her Ducati. She looked so sexy on her bike with her leather jacket. Emmett. Put his arms around my shoulders.

"Remembering last night Eddie?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Bella and I haven't done anything along those lines….yet." Emmett and Jasper were laughing. I turned around when I heard Bella say. "Yet?"

She smiled at me as she laughed along with my obnoxious brothers. I was so embarrassed. Even Esme and Carlisle were smirking trying to hold in their laughter.

I walked to sit on the couch and waited for them to stop. 5 minutes later, the laughter had finally subsided. So what? I was still a virgin, although I was born in 1901 and it was the 2000's now. What was the big deal? I wondered if Bella and Drew. I shivered. Ew! I don't want to know. I hope they didn't.

Bella hugged everyone, and they were talking. She had sat down next to me. Somehow, she was able to pry my hand from my criss-crossed arms position and she was holding on to my hand gently.

"So, Alice, when did you want to go shopping?" She shrugged.

"Eddie, can you go get my neon rainbow purse? I want to tell Bella about my human life." _Don't forget Bella's ring. _Of course, thank you for a reason to go upstairs before Bella left.

I ran upstairs and went to my little safe in my closet. It had all of the belongings that my parents and I had when we were human, well the ones that I have kept. I slid the ring and its box into my pocket. Then, I went into Alice's closet and retrieved the neon purse. I ran downstairs at vampire speed.

"…whoa seriously! That's horrible Alice." She nodded sadly. Well she did have a sad story, we all did. Especially Rosalie. She didn't deserve it, she isn't as stuck-up and mean as she seems.

"Alice, here you go. Oh Alice don't forget to look for that thing. You should find a dress, well a couple dresses because there is Rose, you, and Esme. The Denali clan will probably come to." I was letting details of the wedding slip.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Bella was curious, as always. I looked at Alice, she nodded which meant for me to continue.

"Bella, can you hold this for a second, I need to tie my shoe." I handed her the ring box, it was open. She looked confused. I knelt down on one knee and took her hand, she gasped. Esme was silent in her thoughts. She was happy, I could tell.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever and to never leave you again. Will you be my wife?" She looked about ready to cry, venom started to drip down her face.

"Oh, Edward. Yes! Of course I will." Everyone cheered as I slid on the ring and pulled Bella into my arms, kissing her gently. _I was wondering when you get the guts to ask. Wasn't expecting today…Oh everything is perfect now! _ I was so joyed by Bella's thoughts.

"Okay, I hate to steal Bella but we need to plan the wedding and go dress shopping?" Alice was a bubble burster.

"Ali, was this why you wanted to go shopping?" She shrugged.

Shopping and Wedding Plans next chapter! Bet you didn't expect that, huh? Well, I thought it up on the spot but I had planned a wedding in the end. Okay, so next chapters are:

**14-Wedding Plans & Shopoholic Pixies.**

**15- Letting the World Know Our Plans (telling vamps and Charlie about the wedding.)**

**16- Here Comes The Bride… (The Wedding!!!)**

**17- Surprise! (not telling you my lil' surprise!!!)**

**18- Maybe, I will have a chapter 18, but I don't know, it will be an epilogue if so.**

**Reviewers for CHAPTER 10:**

**Twilight-Lover-120 (::) (::)**

**VampireEva (::) (::)**

**Twilighterforlife (::) (::)**

**kk1999 (::) (::)**

**torikatt (::) (::)**

**topaz eyed lullaby(::) (::)**

**Kaitlyn Houston(::) (::)**

**.xlol(::) (::)**

**CHAPTER 11:**

**torikatt(::) (::)**

**AndreaLion(::) (::)**

**Topaz eyed lullaby(::) (::)**

**kk1999(::) (::)**

**Kaitlyn HOuston(::) (::)**

**CHAPTER 12:**

**topaz eyed lullaby(::) (::)**

**torikatt(::) (::)**

**kk1999(::) (::)**

**THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE. **

**Review and ask for your cookies!!!! Check out my other stories! It's been really fun writing this story so far, I have some amazing reviewers!**

**Read, REVIEW, Vote, and Read my other stories!**


	14. Preparations For The Wedding

**Hey, sorry that I took so long to write this chapter…8****th**** graduation, my brother's high school graduation, and a birthday party-so sorry I just had a very busy and time consuming schedule….here you go! Thanx for reading my story…Review please, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews…I AM ON SUMMER VACATION NOW! =D**

**Little Reviewing = Not a lot of Motivation TO UPDATE!!!!**

BPOV

_Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…Mrs. Isabella Cullen…Mrs. Cullen. _

Edward proposed 2 hours ago and I was still in the dreamy haze that I first felt. He was going to be mine-forever! I couldn't believe it. I would be his wife, and he would be my husband. Whoa, this was something that I wasn't expecting to happen so soon.

"EARTH TO BELLA!!! HELLO DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME?" Ouch, Alice just screamed in my ears…for a vampire that really hurts.

"Yes, part of my brain heard you….I was just thinking-" Alice growled at me, growled. I almost laughed but her expression showed fury.

"Better be thinking of the wedding plans. WE need to get a designer dress so come on…"

Okay, I had to calm Alice down, hmmm…Got IT!

"Then we can go pick out shoes and accessories, right Ali?" I put on a pout face, so she knew that I wanted to go. I didn't mind shopping with Alice, even though it was like a walk through hell. She thinks it is a walk through heaven…yeah sure. *note sarcasm*

"Yes! I am sooo excited! Esme is setting up some displays for you to look at when we get home." Displays…how thoughtful. Too bad Alice wouldn't just make it a surprise all together.

"Great idea, we should make it a surprise. But first, let's shop until we drop." I groaned I didn't realize that I was actually speaking my thoughts. Plus, vampires never tire so it's physically impossible to drop-there goes the wedding. Alice saw my expression.

"Hey, it's a figure of speech…I wouldn't put Carlisle's credit card through all that torture. The poor thing would snap in half!" We all laughed. Alice was being sarcastic and dramatic; then again with her you never really know what might happen next.

"ISABELLA SWAN!!! STOP YOUR DAYDREAMING! HELLO?" I shook my head and pretended to ignore her.

"I will destroy all of Edward's CDs if you don't pay attention. Then I will say that you did it." I stopped. She thought he would believe her over me. As if! Haha.

"Ali, well I guess we can't go to that one shop right over there. Those clothes are sooo adorable but okay you have millions of CDs to destroy. Rose let's go…." Alice looked horror-struck.

"What?!?! No s-sh-s-sho-shop-shopping?" She looked like she was hyperventilating and Rose started laughing as she dragged me to the store. Alice regained composure and beat us there.

EPOV

She said yes…Bella and I were engaged! Soon she would be my wife for forever. Emmett and Jasper were trying to help me plan the honeymoon because Alice was planning the rest.

"EDWARD! THIS STUFF MATTERS!" Jasper joked in loudest his voice. Emmett raised his eyebrows suggestively as I came out of my little daydreaming episode.

"Yeah, don't you want to pick a cool place to get laid at?" Emmett. Well the place doesn't matter as long as Bella likes it. Carlisle was at the hospital. Esme walked in…I think she finished the wedding displays by now.

"Alice says the whole wedding will be a surprise. I do have an idea for the honeymoon. How about Isle Esme?" We all nodded. It was perfect, and Island isolated from the world and it had a beach and a beautiful home.

"Esme! Who thought that you would outsmart us guys on a honeymoon?" Emmett was completely devastated that Esme beat him at his own romantic planning. Jasper pointed it out, as I smiled.

"Thanks, Esme. That is a great idea…What about the wedding? I was thinking that Alice should get an idea of what Bella wants." I heard the front door slam shut and Rose dragged Bella upstairs before I could ever say hi. Bella looked shocked, like kind of in a bad way. I ran after her. Alice was talking to Esme about the problem but I couldn't make myself properly hear her.

I knocked on Alice's bedroom door. Rose had taken Bella in there.

"Come in." Bella said it in a monotone.

"Edward, I hurt them all so much. They hate me…everyone of them. Well Drew doesn't but he won't talk to me." I looked at her questionably.

"We saw the Stone and Reynolds coven at the mall and Emily and Alex completely stormed off. Drew just shrugged and followed them. Bella feels really bad because she hurt them all. Before they stalked off, Emily said that she feels dishonored to have ever been friends with Bella. Apparently she is very protective of who harms her brother. Alex was just standing there." I quickly walked to Bella who was dry sobbing on the bed. She recovered enough to talk to me.

"Edward, they hate me and they helped me when I was down. Then, I just run off like I don't care anything about them. I was so happy that I forgot the rest of the world! Now I am hated!" I wrapped my arms around her delicate body. My poor Bella. My Love always worried about others.

"It's okay. I am here. Nothing else matters…Shhh. It's okay." She leaned her head on my shoulder and hid her face into my arm. It was pure bliss for me. I loved to hold her in my arms.

"You're right, nothing matters." She stood up and looked me in the eyes. "I am engaged to the man of my dreams, I have the best family in the whole world and, and…Edward! WE HAVE TO GO TELL CHARLIE COME ON LET'S GO!" She changed moods quick. In the blink of an eye I was on the back of Bella's Ducati and we were halfway to Charlie's house. 10 minutes later she stopped in front of the house. Without even knocking she walked in.

"Dad?" I heard the TV volume go from blaring to mute.

"Bells! I missed you… Oh so you chose Edward I see. Nice to see you again. What's so important?" I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Charlie, we would like to have your blessing. I proposed to Bella and she agreed." He smiled so big. _ I finally get to escort my little princess down the aisle._

"You have my blessing. Congratulations to both of you." We were all smiling, Charlie and I shook hands. Bella leaned over and hugged her father thanking him.

"The wedding is in two months. December 21st. Alice is going to surprise us with the wedding plans. So all I know is the location of the honeymoon. Sorry, Bella I can't leak details. The pixie would murder me." She laughed and dropped her pout face.

The chief's stomach growled, making us all laugh. Bella and I headed to make a gourmet meal for him. I heard the TV volume go back up again, just after that…Bella leaned up to kiss me. I smiled under her lips. For a moment we stood there encircled in each other's arms. Pure Bliss here, with my one and only love. She danced her way to the fridge.

Hope you liked it. Camping this weekend, so it'll be a couple days before another update, sorry…REVIEW!!!!!! Go Ahead you know you wanna press that review button and tell me your deepest darkest thoughts on my story! Haha, just press the button and say, "Nice job" or "This chapter sucked! No emotion!" (I agree with second choice! =(


	15. Here Comes The Bride

Here is Chapter 15! Hope you like it. I got some news…since this is one of the 3 stories that are in progress. I will either end this story at Chapter 16 or 17. I have to write about getting ready for the wedding, the wedding, and my surprise. You guys want an epilogue but I think that I can add a short one to my last chapter. Like Breaking Dawn…okay? This chapter will either be long or I will end at Chapter 17.

**Ch. 15: Getting Ready for the Wedding and The Wedding**

**Ch. 16: The Honeymoon & My Surprise! (You may have guessed it.) & The EPILOUGE**

**Okay, READ, REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL! PM me if you have changed you poll vote…I added a new choice…got an idea today.**

BPOV

I opened my eyes. I had been laying in Edward's arms for an hour or so. Tomorrow was the Wedding! We both had parties to go to.

"Edward COME ON!" He chuckled. I love that sound! I melted into his arms; my head was rested on his perfectly sculpted chest.

Emmett and Jasper burst through the door but I grabbed onto Edward with all my strength.

Then Alice and Rosalie came in. I gave up-we wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hey, Jasper you aren't taking him to a strip club right." Emmett grinned but Jasper reassured me.

"No, we are just gonna have some hunting and male bonding. Cullen Bachelor Tradition. It's Edward who should be worried about your party." Edward looked furious and I was scared-this can't be good.

"Is it worse than shopping with Alice?" They all shook their heads.

"No, but close." I gulped. "Are they taking me to a strip club?" Emmett grinned like an idiot. NO! PLEASE NO! YUCK! I will kill them if they try to take me there.

"Emmett wishes! No, the boys think we do bad stuff but they don't know a thing about The Cullen Bachelorete Party Tradition! It's Phenomenal. You will love it Bella." She winked at me.

"Alice I need to know, please I won't tell anyone." She shook her head at Edward's pleading. I think I will like the plan. It seems fun…

Carlisle and Esme dragged the boys out. Jasper drove Emmett's jeep and Carlisle and Esme headed out to their dinner and a movie date. What is weird is that they brought Edward's Volvo instead of the Mercedes.

When I went into Alice's room…it was filled with prank stuff and black outfits. Oh I think I like this plan.

There were three iPods and a portable speaker, three black backpacks, and three containers filled with silly string, water balloons and water guns, and three was a big container filled with food and drinks. Oh, so we are going to prank the boys.

Alice had identical outfits picked out for us: black leather pants, black long sleeved tees, black zip up hoodies and black boots. Being vampires we could easily run in those boots. Next to our outfits was washout black hair dye and black face paint. Haha, they will never know who or what is coming for them. This will be awesome.

Alice and Rose screamed; I turned to look at them. I still had a grin on my face.

"What was all that about?"

"Well you're excited and you already understand our plans. Come on, let's go!"

Quickly, we all got dressed and packed. Within a half an hour, we were ready to go. Our hair was sprayed black and our faces were painted pitch black, with sparkles.

"Why sparkles?" I didn't get it, didn't we want to be invisible.

"'Cause the boys will see something glint, then we attack with the iPods blasting music. May the best gender win…which will be us because unless they take us down then we win. Which we will."

**(A/N: Okay, I know that vampires can see in the dark and stuff but let's pretend they can't okay? I just don't want someone to point out stuff that I already know…that has happened and it's annoying…it's fiction and MY story so I can do anything I want with it. Kay? Please read on….sorry for being mean)**

Rosalie was happy to answer my question. We headed to Carlisle's Mercedes and sped all the way to some wilderness near Forks, far from civilization but it would be a 3 hour drive (at a reasonable human speed limit) from Forks to here.

When put on the backpacks and followed the boys' scents. Within 5 minutes we were about 20 feet away. Alice pulled out the iPod and put in the speaker dock. Rose then threw it with great caution and skill so that it carefully landed in between the boys, undamaged and still blasting the music. All I could hear for the next half an hour of our prank fight was The Veronicas.

Alice threw a black light at the boys. Luckily they were all wearing white tonight so we could see where they were standing. **(A/N: black lights are purple lights that make anything white or very light colored glow. I think that's what they are called. If not I don't care-you criticize me on my knowledge and I will have your comment deleted! I can take flames but MEAN PEOPLE STINK, no one likes them-so be nice! =D)**

I got out my silly string and ran around Edward, spraying him. Haha, the silly string glowed! That is so cool, plus it helped us girls see the boys. Emmett and Jasper were covered to. Next we started the food fight. I got a fist full of cake and it landed perfectly in Jasper's face. None of the boys could figure out where we were. They were taking the food of themselves and chucked totally in the opposite direction of where we were. Alice took a water balloon and said, in a really weird voice, "Jasper Hale catch this water balloon." Rose and I laughed. Alice sounded like a man, haha.

The boys got all the water balloons and we got the water guns. After the boys were soaked we ran as fast as we could to the Mercedes. The boys were right on our tail but we tricked them while driving. They took the longer way home and we took the faster route. Taylor Swift blasted from the speakers the whole ride home. We all took showers and got dressed in cute PJ's with a movie and a giant bowl of popcorn. Popcorn covered the floor of the living room to look like a fight. We picked a movie about pirates. The main character's name was Elizabeth Swan, haha that's a coincidence. Just as we looked situated and innocent, the boys walked through the door. I laughed as I saw what Edward looked like, he was covered in food, water, and silly string. He glared at me murderously…this would be fun. I got off the couch.

"Oh my god, Emmett I thought you said you guys were going hunting not to a four-year old's birthday party." Food-fights, silly string, and water balloons-yeah birthday party was believable.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I KNOW THAT YOU GIRLS ALL DID THIS AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY." Carlisle and Esme walked in as Edward screamed at me. To be truthful I was on the floor laughing…Esme was close to it but Rose and Alice already were.

"Boys: Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and you are interrupting their party. That's not very gentlemanly." Jasper started to say, "Esme look what they did!" but he only got to say, "Esme-" and she glared them down until they left, shoulders shrugged and heads looking at their feet. We laughed even harder now. "Clean up the popcorn, and we will move the furniture upstairs."

***30 minutes later.***

Emmett and Rose's room was filled with furniture, as was Edward's. Our girly party continued in Alice's room as Esme and Carlisle set up the chairs and such.

I hugged Alice. "That was the best Bachelorete Party EVER! Thanks Ali and Rose."

I had no idea about what the wedding would look like and I didn't know about the honeymoon either. I don't like surprises.

*!*!*!!**!*!*!!**!*8 HOURS LATER-ITS NOW 8 AM*!**!!*!*!**!!*!*!*

Alice pulled me into the bathroom, which had beauty products everywhere. There were lotions, perfumes, make-up, hair products, and so much more. Every single kind of brush and comb was there; along with hair flat irons (in various sizes and widths), blow dryers, curling irons (in various sizes), and some kind of device with wavy blades. **(A/N: It's a flat iron with a wavy blade. Wavy iron per say. Haha) **

Here comes torture.

First I had to take a shower, which took an hour using all the products Alice instructed that I used. I conditioned my hair 6 times with 6 different conditioners. Shampoo, as Alice explained, only cleans your hair really. I will never understand that Pixie.

Next, I put on a button up shirt and shorts, with fancy Victoria's Secret Bra and Panties set. **(A/N: button up shirt so she can easily take it off without ruining the makeup) **It was a very comfortable bra, so I wasn't as worried. If Alice put my in a push-up bra, then I would be worried about the size and tightness of my dress…I don't want to look like a slut or anything. Especially on my wedding day.

Oh my gosh! I am getting married. Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I was going to belong to Edward and he would belong to me. Whoa. After I was dressed, the hair and makeup torture began that lasted 3 hours. Yeah that's right I said 3 hours. So now it was about 12:30. Alice and Rosalie did each other's hair and makeup. My hair was covered in hairspray that was anti-humidity, it held my hair in place without the sticky texture, and you couldn't even tell that I had hairspray on.

"Alice, is it a big wedding?" I didn't want a big wedding…too many people would send my nerves over the edge.

"No, like 30 people about. 1 human and the rest are vampires." Poor Charlie. Surrounded by beautiful people.

"Charlie is the only human?" She nodded.

"If anyone else came they would know that you aren't dead. Charlie's here. I have to make him look good. Oh and don't even think about going downstairs. Edward is here and we DON'T want bad luck!" I sighed. If Edward saw me before the wedding it would be 'bad luck'. So, I had bad luck as a human, what's a little as a vampire. But I would obey Alice, just this once.

I looked in the mirror. I saw a beautiful woman. She had stunning golden eyes and gorgeous brown hair with highlights and lowlights. She looked like me as a human, but far more beautiful. Then I remembered that she was me. I smiled; at least I looked like a deserved Edward. He was so beautiful that he put every form of beauty to shame. I am sure that just about every human took a hit at his or her self-esteem just seeing him.

Alice came in 45 minutes later. She made sure that all my make-up was perfect. Then, I got into my wedding dress. It was beautiful. It wasn't strapless. I didn't want to keep pulling up my dress and have my cleavage hanging out on my wedding day. The back of the dress was corset styled and had a beautiful champagne colored ribbon around the waist. The whole dress was embroided lace and had short sleeves.

I started to dry sob. I wanted tears to come out but they wouldn't.

"Oh-Oh Alice-It's-It's bea-beautiful! Thank you, so much. Everything is perfect." She smiled and her and Rosalie calmed me down with a hug and wiggled me into the dress. Alice slipped on the white lacy garter.

"I was going to give you mine, but after Edward touches it, I don't want it back." I was confused by what Alice meant. Hmm…oh well.

"The dress is new, you have the garter, um…Esme gave this to me to let you borrow. It was her mother's so lets be gentle. That is something old. Something blue is on the way-CHARLIE! I will be right back B!" Charlie, why would he have something blue. My father walked in carrying a box. He opened it up. Inside were to beautiful hair combs with beautiful Sapphire gemstones.

"Dad! You shouldn't have." He gave them to Alice. "It was the only thing Alice would let me do. You look beautiful, your mother would've loved to see you like this. But if she is safer knowing that you are dead, then she will have to stay safe. Bella-oh never mind. Alice it's like you can read my mind." We all laughed. Alice had put on my heels, I guess Charlie wanted to point out that I was barefoot. The Sapphire combs were already in my hair. Rosalie rushed downstairs. Oh no, it's time. Calm, Edward is waiting. Calm. Alice handed me my white bouquet. It had blue and white flowers that flowed instead of sticking up straight.

Alice had on a cute light blue dress that flowed down to right above her knees and black lacy peep-toe heels with an ankle strap. My heels had a back for my heel and they were peep-toed but nothing else kept them in place. Good thing that I am a vampire…. Rosalie had on a midnight blue halter top dress and tall silver heels. Her hair was curled like Taylor Swift, but Rosalie definitely gave Taylor a run for her money. Alice had her hair casually curled but it still made her look like a movie star.

**(A/N: ALL HAIR, JEWELERY, DRESSES , ETC IS ON MY PROFILE-ANYTHING ELSE THAT ISNT THERE ISNT VERY IMPORTANT OR YOU CAN IMAGINE IT IF YA WANT TO)**

She made Charlie dress in a fancy designer labeled tux with a black bow-tie. Apparently he matched up with Jasper and Emmett. I took a deep breath and hooked my arm into Charlie's as the music started.

Alice stepped out and I counted to 10 then I walked out, out to my Prince Charming. _Here comes your bride Edward, you better not run away. _I put down my shield for a second to think that thought to Edward. Quickly, I put it back up, before he could get a sneak peek at his bride, me. Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen…only a couple more minutes and that would be my new name.

We approached the top of the stairs and I looked down at the crowd…the Denali clan as I believed was on the bride's side and some other vampires were on Edward's. Drew, Emily, and Max were on my side. I can't believe they came. Once I reached the fifth step, my eyes fell on Edward. Oh he looked so beautiful, soon enough he would be all mine. His eyes were a gold color that made my heart melt. I walked down the aisle, Charlie at my side, beaming not blushing…the whole time Edward and I stared deep into each other's eyes. **(A/N: His tuxedo is on my profile! It's dashing!)**

_Good you are still here. I thought you might leave and Mike Newton would be in your place. Then I would be the runaway bride chasing down my groom in champagne colored heels. _Edward let out a musical laugh and smiled as Charlie put my hand into Edward's…if only I could super-glue it there.

The whole time I stared at Edward, and he stared back. When the 'I do" part came, I almost missed it…but I managed a strong and proud, 'I do.' His voice rang clear and victoriously. I was ecstatic when Edward announced the same. Here it comes. He slid his mother's wedding band on my ring finger. Then I slid a golden wedding band onto his ring finger.

"I now declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." We both looked close to crying, but sadly vampires can't cry. He lifted of my veil and our lips met in a beautiful fashion. I was sure that this was paradise. He pulled away to soon for me, but then again we had 35 people staring at us and two people taking pictures with expensive and fancy looking cameras. **(A/N: I counted! Including the priest there is 35 people. No Volturi….There are 2 photographers though! Human photographers.)**

Edward pulled me down the aisle. Okay, carried is a better word, he swept me off my feet and walked me out into the night. No sparkles because the sun was hidden by the clouds and was almost ready to set. More flashes from the camera as Edward put me on my feet, someone started a song. Clair De Lune started to play, Edward led me around the dance floor. I was smiling like an idiot or a 3 year old with my favorite flavor of ice cream, but I didn't care because I was in Edward's arms. I was MARRIED to him, this godlike creature. My Edward. Next, Time after Time by Quietdrive. How did Edward know that I loved this song? It always made me think of Edward. More people started to dance and Edward pulled me around to introduce me to people.

First, I met the Denali coven. Tanya was beautiful but I was married to Edward and Rosalie and Alice assured me for an hour that Edward never looked at any vampire the way he looked at me, even when I was human.

The rest of the night was amazing. We danced, opened gifts that might get used and some that never would like a margarita maker. For the wedding toasts, we pretended to drink Champagne, well Charlie had some along with the photographers but us vampires insisted we didn't drink alcohol. Which was true.

When the cake cutting came along, I took a big handful and smashed it into Edward's face, which he manfully swallowed-much to my disbelief. He only put cake on my nose, probably knowing that Alice would kill him if he messed up my makeup. Oh well, I still had the same smile on my face.

"Enjoying the party, Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled even wider as my velvet voiced husband said that. "Yes, Edward…your wife is very much enjoying the party." He beamed proudly as I said _your wife_ to him. He pulled me down into a chair and made me hold up my wedding dress. Some music started to play, it sounded like it was background music for sensual times. Oh this would be awkward.

Emmett came up behind him and put a blindfold over Edward's eyes. Charlie, shoed me to stand up next to the chair. He sat down, pulled a different garter on his leg and I covered part of his leg with my dress. Edward put his hands on Charlie's ankle. I suppressed a giggle. My husband started to give Charlie's leg a massaged and as Edward's hand slid upward he said, "Bella, I figured Alice would make you have smoother legs." Then I laughed saying, "I do, but I don't think my dad does."

Edward pulled back really quick and yanked off the blindfold. I was close to tears, if possible, laughing. I sat down and Edward whispered in my ear, "You'll pay for that Mrs. Cullen." He lifted my leg up onto his leg, my leg was straight and he kissed his way up to the garter; which was right above my knee. It had shimmed down during all the dancing. Edward then grabbed the garter with his teeth and slowly pulled it off my leg. Jasper and Emmett were hooting and hollering in the background.

Finally it was off my leg and Edward quickly winked at me, then whipped it right in Emmett's face. That only made Jasper and I laugh harder, but Emmett shut up pretty quick. Edward leaned down and kissed me, he had a huge smile on his face. I stood up to throw the bouquet and it landed right into Zafrina's hands. Emmett shot Edward a look and slid the garter onto Zafrina's leg.

Rose shouted, "Well, you made Edward give Charlie a pretty sexy leg rub…so Emmett-this is the consequence!" Edward leaned his face into my shoulder as everyone laughed at him. Charlie was a little red-faced. I whispered into my dear husband's ear, "If it makes you feel better, I will go do the same to Carlisle." He laughed. Carlisle looked at me, scared that I might try it. "No, Bella. If you were to get even with me, it would have to be Esme's leg." I gulped as a pictured the scenario. Esme was wide eyed at Edward's suggestion.

At one point, Alice, Rose and I lined up across from Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Then we all danced and lip-sang to Bodies by Drowning Pool. It was so funny, everyone was laughing and smiling. The photographers got a multi-angled video of the whole wedding and reception party.

Before I knew, Alice dragged me from Edward. Time to get dressed in a non-wedding dress outfit. "Alice, can't we travel in out wedding attire? Please! I want to have one more dance with all of you guys…wanna do that thing where we sing and dance to the songs again?" Alice gave in. Fences by Paramore played next on the stereo. "OH ALICE! THIS SONG!!!!!!" I yelled it to her, the whole Cullen Family met us on the dance floor. **(A/N: this song is awesome! It reminds me of There's A Good Reason Why These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought **

**of It Yet By Panic! At The Disco….I don't know why though……) **

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper made a can-can line with us girls (Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I). It was one of the best moments of my life. Finally Alice pulled me upstairs and had me dressed in a mere 30 seconds. She made me change my bra and panties set to a lacy and silky dark-blue set…Stupid little pixie always has to plan out everything.

"Your suitcases are in the trunk already…and here is your carry-on bag. It includes a neck pillow, sunglasses, a jacket and jeans, and…." And what?

"And what?" She pretended that she didn't hear me…now I was nervous.

"What else ALICE!" She smiled.

"Oh just a….I mean an iPod, haha scared you! Now quick go downstairs before you miss your flight. The extra clothes are incase you want a something more comfortable than this dress, okay?" I nodded and ran humanly downstairs. My dad enveloped me in a hug.

"Best wedding ever! Hope you have a nice honeymoon and that your marriage never breaks like your mother's and mine did. I love you my beautiful little girl, go say goodbye to everyone else." Charlie was in tears…I wish I could cry with him. I kissed his cheek and mumbled a 'goodbye, thank you, and love you too' between my dry sobs. I rushed off to my new siblings, hugging each one of them. I waved to everyone else and went to my new in-law parents. Carlisle patted me on the back and stated, "Congrats and take care of Edward for us."

"I will, trust me, I will." Esme wrapped me in a motherly hug. I hugged her back fiercely. She was my new mother. Forever. I rushed off, into Edward's arms. Rice was being tossed at us. Emmett was precisely chucking it into Edward's hair. My husband just smiled ignoring his crazy brother. He leaned in and kissed my lips.

Jasper drove us to the airport breaking all the speed limits. We rushed through security and baggage checking. Then I was pulled onto a plane and onto first class seats. I laid my head down on Edward's shoulder and pretended to sleep as he hummed my lullaby to me. He was too perfect to be mine.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen." Edward stated it sincerely, meaning every word.

"I love you more, Mr. Cullen." I grabbed both sides of his face and pulled his lips to mine. My hands moved to his neck as he cradled my face. I could feel the stares of the flight attendants and the other first class passengers.

I didn't care, I had Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

"You are the best husband in the whole world Edward. I love you with my whole being." A stewardess whispered to the other stewardess, "Newly weds, bet ya that they will be divorced in a month…haha maybe he will take my number."

I shook my head, "No, my husband wouldn't but your brain might just have to take my fist crashing into your skull." Edward smiled as he laughed his musical laugh. Yep, perfect husband! 100% amazing and dazzling.

**Okay, I spent like 3 days at least on this chapter….all wardrobe is on my profile, check it out. I spent hours researching just for you guys! Okay REVIEW! I worked soooooo soooo hard on this chapter. 4,207 words including authors notes! 12 microsoft word pages! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Isle Esme & A Surprise & Epilouge

**Okay, so I now caught another common cold…I get a lot of them. Sadly there are hundreds of common cold viruses that I have to catch then I will be immune to all of them! Yeah! Remember HUNDREDS! I can't talk but I can type…that is a good thing I suppose. **

**My Best Friend, Banana Pudding (a.k.a. Lisa) wanted a shout out so here is what she said: **_"Banana pudding_** (not my friend like actual pudding) **_sucks without Llama spit in it!"_** (It's an inside joke, so I can't really explain it.)**

**Then, my other Best Friend, Banana Pudding's sister, Dino-Nuggets, wanted to say: **_"You can't eat dino-nuggets without kool aid on the side!" _**(Again, dino-nuggets are actual chicken nuggets, so my friend isn't say "you can't eat me without kool aid" she is talking about chicken nuggets shaped like dinosaurs)**

**Finally, My Other Best Friend, Nerdish Freak wants to say: **_"I am a nerdish freak and Shelby is a freakish nerd." _**(I am Shelby, just so you know. Yes, I am a freakish nerd! And proud of it!)**

**LAST CHAPTER!!! READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

BPOV

We just got off the plane, and we were in a taxi…heading to the water.

"Edward, are we going to a hotel?" He was holding onto my hand, as he had been since we were in the airport in Port Angeles.

"No, Mrs. Cullen, we are going somewhere else." I loved how he said Mrs. Cullen. I was now _his_ wife and he was _my _husband. We belonged to each other. My life couldn't possibly get more perfect. I smiled at him.

"I am glad that I married you…I love you so much." I could never love anyone else more than Edward. I love him with my whole being.

"Oh, but I love you more, Love." I rolled my eyes.

"Impossible."

"Yes, we nobody thought that you and I would fall in love, but we did. Therefore, it's possible."

"Fine, we can be tied, okay? I will love you as much as you love me, no more, no less. Equally. Okay?" He leaned in to kiss my all too eager lips. I kissed him back passionately. He broke the kiss first and then I noticed the car had stopped, we were at the docks. Edward pulled me out of the car and off to a small, graceful looking yacht. It looked to be built for speed rather than space. Well first Edward had paid the taxi driver and thanked him in Portuguese.

Edward slung me over his shoulder and laughed as I tried to get down. He went up to the steering wheel and put me down in front of it. He stood behind me, putting his hands on mine. Then he put my hands on the steering wheel. Then together we drove off into the Atlantic Ocean.

I questioned this direction. There isn't anything off the coast of Brazil besides Africa. I highly doubt that Edward and I were traveling to Africa in this boat…

Edward had an exhilarated smile on his face, the one that is produced but any form of speed. I smiled back and he flashed me his beautiful crooked smile.

"Where are we going?" I questioned after the lights of Rio de Janeiro disappeared behind us.

"You will see…" He trailed off, not giving me any hints.

"Are you taking me to the lost city of Atlantis?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, Bella I am a vampire not a merman." I laughed at his comment. _Oh, I don't know…I mean vampires can survive underwater. Maybe you sprout a tail fin in the ocean…._

"No, silly Bella…oh how I love hearing your thoughts. FINALLY!" He kissed my cheek.

"How much longer then?" I questioned him, eager for information. I didn't really like surprises that much.

"About half an hour, Love." Okay, so that ruled out Africa…but we were we going? Twenty minutes later, I saw a shape ahead of us. It looked like an island.

"Are we going there?" I pointed to the island. Edward didn't respond at all.

"Tell me, or you will pay some serious consequences MR. EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

"Oh, I didn't know I had a feisty wife, all the better, Bella Love." I smiled at him. I was still mad though. I wanted to know…he wasn't giving me any information.

"Yes, we are going there, okay? That is Isle Esme…" We were almost there, he shifted course to the north end of the island.

"Isle Esme? Is that a coincidence?" He smiled a wide smile that gleamed in the moonlight. He looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

"No, Carlisle gave it to Esme as a gift. Esme offered to let us borrow it."

"A gift, who gives an island for _a gift_?"

"Carlisle of course." He docked the boat, put the suitcases on the dock and then he lifted me into his arms, well arm really…the other arm's hand held the suitcase.

We walked and I saw a huge house emerge through the trees.

"Wow…" He kissed my forehead and place the suitcases on the porch, then proceeded to carry me through the door with both of his arms.

"Welcome to your honeymoon spot, Mrs. Cullen. There are towels in the bathroom as well as fresh linens. Thank you for booking your stay at Isle Esme, shall I go get your suitcases?" I laughed as his perfect imitation of a hotel bellboy. Oh, my Edward was perfect in every way.

"Yes, kind sir. Bring in my husband too…I am afraid that he may have gotten lost somewhere." I sighed dramatically Edward ran for the suitcases and I explored the house. Then Edward took two suitcases to the master bedroom.

"Your husband is taking a midnight swim, would you like to join him?" I nodded.

"Don't take _too _long Mrs. Cullen, I will be waiting for you in the water." He kissed my neck, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. He pulled back and flashed me his crooked smile…he was nervous, just as I am.

Edward took his shirt off and walked out the back door that lead to the ocean. I sat on the bed, oh dear. Here it comes. I gulped. I had to be ready for this, I am ready for this, just nervous.

That is all. Nervous. I decided to just undress in here, and then I wrapped a towel around me. I saw Edward's clothes hanging from a tree. I didn't see him anywhere. My 17-year-old husband…well he is really like 107 years old, but who is counting.

I took a deep breath and walked out the door, Edward was standing waist-deep in the water. He glowed like the water surrounding him. I glanced at my skin; it looked the same as Edward. That's a first.

I took the towel off; my naked body was now exposed. I put the towel on the tree that Edward's clothes were hanging from.

Then I walked to the water, it was warm…like bath water. I swan to Edward. He was looking at the moon.

"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon too.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Not if you are standing here in comparison." I smiled placing my hand over his heart…our skin tones matched perfectly.

"Well, since you aren't human…this will…um...be easier. But if you don't feel comfortable." I put my finger over his lips.

"Don't worry, I am nervous too. It's okay though because we belong together." I was overwhelmed by that truth of my words. He wrapped his arms around me and every nerve in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," He agreed pulling us deeper into the water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was lying in Edward's arms. I was in paradise just lying there in his arms. I sighed happily. The morning sun began to shine through the open door. We both sparkled under the suns rays of light. I smiled and cuddled closer to Edward's chest.

"Bella…I love you." He voice rang with sincerity. I loved it…I loved him.

"I know…I love you too Edward, so my dear husband, what now?" I looked up at him; gosh he was beautiful. He looked deep in thought.

"Um, well we can go see the coral reefs, submerged caves, or the sea turtles around the island. We can just go explore the island if you want to." That sounded fun to me, of course anything with Edward sounds like fun.

"Sure, sounds good. I will go put on one of the scanty bikinis that Alice packed for me. Maybe she packed some shorts and a tank top or something." He laughed at my faked enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that is why I pack my own suitcase."

"Well, no one would tell me where we were going so, Alice had to pack for me. Guess you will have to get used to seeing me in lingerie and scanty bikinis." I shrugged and my voice made it sound like it would be something that Edward would hate to have to see.

"Well, you don't have to wear them. We could just go skinny dipping like last night."

I laughed…oh Edward had a perfect sense of humor. He was perfect at everything.

"Oh, I thought your clothes were presentable though."

"Well, then maybe our suitcases fell off the boat or something…" he raised his eyebrows mischiefly. He was so adorable.

"How about a SHOPPING TRIP!?!?!?!?" Edward shook his head, he fake the whole deer caught in headlights look.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* TWO WEEKS LATER!!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I will have the cleaning crew come today to clean up the house."

"How about we just watch a movie today, we can go swimming tomorrow…" I trailed off trying to convince him. He nodded. He called the cleaning crew, speaking fluently in Portuguese. Did I mention he could multitask, get dressed and talk on the phone? I put on some shorts and a tank top.

The cleaning crew was just a short middle-aged man and an average sized woman probably in her thirties. They both had dark tanned skin and brown eyes. The woman saw us and immediately got in a heated argument with Edward. I heard a word, _Libishomen_. They finally stopped, Edward explained that the woman comes from a village who know of a demon called Libishomen, and these monsters drink blood and prey exclusively on beautiful women. The woman believes Edward is here to harm me. That was flattering to be considered beautiful, but that's how it is when you are a vampire.

"The woman said that in her village, her sister had two twin girls…also that they don't seem human. She wants us to bring the children back here for us to take care of them. She believes they are the children of a Libishomen. The mother died during childbirth and the father in no where to be seen." A children of a vampire?

"Was the mother a vampire too or a human?"

"Human…" I raised my eyebrows. Two twin half vampire children…wow!

"I told her to bring the children so that I can view their characteristics…see if they are like a Libishomen. Or really a vampire but her village calls them Libishomen. I am going to call Carlisle."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward got off the phone with Carlisle.

"If the children are part-vampire then we must bring them straight home and head off to the Volturi as soon as possible."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The doorbell rang, the woman must have brought the babies now.

I wanted to see them so I went to open the door first. The woman had two beautiful twin baby girls in her arms…the children had lightly tanned skin and bluish-violet eyes with straight dark colored hair. One child had more bluish eyes and the other had more violet colored eyes, other then that, they were perfect twins.

Edward was by my side. He knew Portuguese so he could talk to the woman. Edward first talked to the woman in Portuguese and then in English for me.

"The babies have vampire typed skin although they have a high temperature and fast heartbeat. I would classify that they are like a vampire. Carlisle would want to see them."

The woman spoke to Edward, it was a question and he agreed and it sounded like he promised her something.

"Bella, the woman wants us to take care of the children and protect them from any harm. She says they have bitten her once but nothing happened after the bite. So I am guessing that they aren't venomous. The twins will eat human food or drink blood from animals. They can't walk and talk really yet, but almost. They both learn and grow very fast. Would you like to take care of them for the woman? She promised her sister to find good parents for the girls."

"Yes, I would love to…" I walked to the babies and held onto their little fingers.

"Tell the woman I will protect the children until death…"

Edward translated for me; the woman hugged me and kissed the children's forehead.

She asked something, and Edward told me what she said.

"What will you name them?" Hm, I didn't know. I looked at her and immediately knew with one look at the baby girl's eyes.

"Sapphire and Violet," I said the children smiled as if she understood this meaning.

She said goodbye to all four of us.

Edward was booking a flight and packing. I played with the little girls.

"Hello, my name is Bella. I guess I am kind of going to take care of you two. Rose would love to look after one of you. I guess that I can look after the other one."

"M-mom," Sapphire said.

"Rose?" Violet asked.

"Yes, she would love you Violet, the way you blush…she would love to be your mom."

"Sapphire, you are a tad clumsier than Violet when you walk…I used to be the same way. Maybe I can be your mom and help you. Don't worry though, you two will never be separated. I promise that."

I got out my cell phone and dialed Rosalie's number.

"Hello, Bella oh let me know what's going on? Did you meet them?"

"Yes, you would love violet. She already beams when she hears your name. Here I will put you on speaker."

"Hello, Violet? My name is Rosalie but you can call me-um….Bella what should she call me?"

"Violet you can call her Mommy. Sapphire you can call me Mommy if you want."

I heard a chuckle from behind me. Violet took the phone and started to babble talk with Rose.

"Edward, do you think I would be a good mom?" Sapphire nodded as Edward said, "Yes, of course love."

"Did you see that, Sapphire nodded at my question! Oh Edward now life is perfect! Charlie would love to meet the girls." Edward smiled then kissed my forehead, then leaned down to talk to Sapphire.

"I guess you can call me Daddy."

"Mommy, Daddy, Violet…." Edward and I smiled.

"Let's go…Alice wants to measure them to go shopping! Plus our flight is very soon."

He grabbed the suitcases and I carried Violet and Sapphire to the boat. Time passed quickly after that. We got on the plane. I held Violet as Edward held and bonded with Sapphire.

***************************EPILOUGE**********************

Both the girls had grown immensely. They could run around and talk in full sentences. Life was perfect. We moved out of Forks, but every week I drove down to Charlie's house with Sapphire, Violet, and Rosalie. Sometimes Edward would come too. At our new house, there were 10 rooms: one for each couple, one for the twins, one for the girls of the house, one for the boys, and then 3 guest bedrooms.

We went to high school and Esme babysat the twins. She loved to be a grandmother. The Volturi saw no threat from the twins so they were permitted to live as long as they didn't let the vampire secret be released. The twins ate human food and sometimes went hunting with us adults for animal blood.

Everything was perfect, after a little research and meeting another half-vampire, it seemed as though the twins would live as long as us vampires. Eternally.

I was content in my new life. Everything was perfect. I can't recall how miserable I was after my 18th birthday. I was now a two-year old vampire…I had lived on this Earth for 20 years and I planned to stay with Edward, Sapphire and the rest of my family forever.

Thank you for reading my story! I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. If you contributed an idea as some people did in the beginning, Thanks a lot! Hope to see more reviewers for my next story, it's a Twilight story-All Human- Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice are the main characters (this was listed in level of importance or most appearances. The story will be in Bella's POV. As soon as I finish all my other stories, I will start this story. I want to be fully dedicated to it so that is why I am finishing my other stories first.

**July 11-18 my mom has decided is vacation week, so she took that week off-I have no idea what we are doing yet…we want to go to South Carolina…anyways NO UPDATES THAT WEEK! *GASP!* **

**Hope you enjoyed this story, thanks for reading my long author's note.**

**You ROCKS MY SOCKS-if I was wearing them that is…sorry I am such a freakish nerd!**

**vamplover17**

**Now, REVIEW! I want to hear your opinion on the WHOLE story, did you like it? **

**ANSWER THIS QUESTION:**

**Is there anything that I can do to improve my writing?**

***more emotion?**

***more details?**

***better plot?**

**LET ME KNOW! REVIEW! **

**Since you read my story, Have a chocolate chip cookie:**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
